Another Life
by Hyuuga Jishin
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Reason. Rnr please o v
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Fanfict ini milik saya pribadi :3

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke – Hyuuga Hinata, OC

Rate: T

Gaje, ide pasaran, aneh, new bie (didunia fanfiction), miss typo dan segala keanehan lain yg mungkin akan kalian lihat di fanfict ini ^^v mohon bantuan reviewnya senpai senpai xoxo.

Summary: Ketika Hinata dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit, dimana Ia diharuskan memilih antara cintanya –Uchiha Sasuke- dan sahabat baiknya –Haruno Sakura-. Dan pada akhirnya, Hinata lah yang harus mengalah, karena ia tahu, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Hinata mengalah dengan takdir, berharap kehidupan barunya dapat membawa kebahagiaan baru.

* * *

Terkadang cinta begitu sulit dimengerti. Takdir seolah bermain dikehidupannya, baru sekejap ia merasakan kebahagiaan, disaat yang sama, ia harus meraskan luka yang mendalam. Hinata tersenyum miris, menatap benda berwarna perak ditangannya, mencoba menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

 _Kami yang berbahagia,_

 _Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_

Ya, sebuah undangan pernikahan. Hinata tidak fokus terhadap kalimat-kalimat lain yang ada didalam undangan tersebut, matanya seakan hanya terfokus pada nama sang calon pengantin, tanggal pernikahan mereka, dan tempat dimana dilangsungkannya acara pernikahan tersebut.

"Hinata-chan.." Panggil seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut _ponytail_ nya. Matanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sendu, seakan merasakan kesedihan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tidak apa, Ino-chan. Ini adalah kebahagiaan untuk Sakura-chan, seharusnya kita sebagai sahabatnya pun ikut berbahagia." Hinata tersenyum tulus, meskipun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan demikian, ia mencoba meyakinkan sahabat _barbie_ nya itu. Tidak, sudah cukup ia merepotkan Ino, Hinata tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu kembali bersedih karenanya.

"Kita bisa untuk tidak datang, Hinata. Kita bisa beralasan pada Sakura, kalo kita berdua sibuk, lagipula—"

"Iie, Ino-chan. Kita tidak seharusnya seperti itu disaat sahabat kita sendiri berbahagia. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita persiapkan apa yang akan kita kenakan nanti, _dresscode_ nya Hitam-Putih," Hinata mengelus pundak Ino menenangkan, sungguh ia baik-baik saja.

"Aa, aku ke kamar dulu, Ino-chan. Masih ada waktu 4 jam untuk datang ke acaranya. Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap." Hinata kembali tersenyum, dan kali ini ia meninggalkan Ino sendirian menuju kamarnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, cairan bening perlahan keluar dari mata sahabat _barbie_ nya itu, Ino menatap kepergian Hinata dengan sendu, sungguh Hinata adalah sahabat terbaiknya, kenapa takdir begitu kejam kepada wanita itu?

Setegar apapun batu karang dihempaskan oleh ombak, tetap saja suatu saat pasti akan sedikit demi sedikit terkikis. Begitupun Hinata, sekuat apapun kelihatannya, dia tetaplah hanya seorang wanita rapuh yang membutuhkan sandaran. Saat ini, ia hanya punya Ino, sahabat terbaiknya.

* * *

Hinata menutup pintu dengan pelan, lalu setelah pintu tertutup rapat, ia merosot dibalik pintu dengan tangan kanan menutup mulutnya dan tangan kiri memegangi perutnya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, awalnya hanya setetes, lama kelamaan menganak sungai diwajahnya. Air mata yang sedari ditahannya dihadapan Ino. Bohong kalo ia merasa baik-baik saja, bohong kalo ia merasa bahagia mendengar kabar itu.

 _Kami-sama, apa aku memang tak pantas bahagia?_

Ia mengelus perutnya sendiri, seakan menenangkan dirinya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh bersedih. Ia sudah banyak merepotkan orang lain, ini saatnya Hinata menata kehidupan barunya. Ia harus bahagia, setidaknya akan ada kebahagiaan baru yang akan ia dapatkan. Ya, Hinata yakin itu.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaaan." Hinata sedikit berlari menghampiri gadis berambut pink yang terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna perak. Sahabat _pinky_ nya itu terlihat bagaikan putri raja dinegeri dongeng. Saat sudah sampai dihadapan Sakura, ia memeluk gadis cantik itu erat dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang dibibir tipisnya.

"Hinata…" Bisik Sakura lirih

"Aah, _gomen_ Sakura-chan, aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia melihatmu akhirnya menikah." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya sembari memamerkan cengirannya kepada Sakura. Lalu dengan senang hati, ia memberikan bungkusan berukuran sedang dengan bungkus kado _simple_ berwarna ungu muda dan pita berwarna bunga lavender.

"Untukmu, hehe. Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberi itu padamu."

"A-arigatou, Hinata.." Mendengar nada suara Sakura yang lirih membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu benar kalau Sakura saat ini merasa tidak enak padanya karena…

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu," Ino menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura, yang dibalas Sakura dengan uluran tangan lemah.

"Aaa, Ino-chan. Kenapa mukamu jelek begitu, sih? Ayolah hari ini kan hari bahagianya, Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata dengan pipi digembungkan. Ino meilirik Hinata sekilas sebelum memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sakura.." Suara baritone seorang pria atau lebih tepatnya suara sang mempelai pria, membuat suasana dingin mencekam itu semakin terasa.

"Sasuke-kun," Kata Sakura, secara serempak ketiga wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada sipemilik suara yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sasuke terlihat gagah dan tampan, ah tidak lebih tepatnya sangat tampan dengan balutan _tuxedo_ berwarna silver, serasi dengan pakaian Sakura saat ini.

"Aaa, Uchiha-san. Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Hinata tersenyum tipis sembari membungkukan badannya singkat, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis pula.

"Ayo, Hinata! Aku tidak betah berlama-lama ditempat penuh iblis seperti ini!" Kata Ino tajam sembari menarik sebelah tangan Hinata dan menatap sepasang pengantin itu dengan tatapan dingin. Sungguh, Ino sangat membenci pasangan pengantin _sok_ baik itu.

"Ino-chan tunggu. Ino-chan kita harus pamitan dulu dengan Sakura-chan." Samar-samar terdengar suara Hinata yang tidak digubris oleh Ino. Ino terus saja menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata menuju parkiran, mengajak sahabat cantiknya itu keluar dari 'tempat penuh iblis' itu.

* * *

Suasana didalam mobil itu terasa hening, tidak, lebih tepatnya sangat hening. Sai –suami Ino- yang duduk dikursi kemudi mencoba menenangkan Ino dengan mengusap pelan pundak sang istri, sedangkan Ino sendiri menatap kearah belakang, lebih tepatnya kearah Hinata yang duduk dikursi penumpang sambil memperhatikan jalanan diluar.

" _Hime_ , jika kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah sekarang." Kata Ino pelan, pertahanan yang Hinata bangun selama ini hancur sudah. Air matanya tak lagi dapat ditahan, dihadapan Ino dan Sai, akhirnya air mata itu tumpah dengan derasnya.

Ino menunduk sedih, air matanya pun mengalir untuk Hinata. Ia jelas tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabat kentalnya itu. Sedangkan Sai hanya mampu membisu, ia tak ingin memperburuk suasana.

"Kita pergi dari sini, Ino-chan. Aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru. Aku tidak ingin menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi aku ingin menemukan kebahagiaan baru, meskipun tidak disini." Kata Hinata lirih, ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Tidak, ia tak boleh cengeng. Ia masih bisa bahagia, meskipun harus meninggalkan Konoha, meski harus meninggalkan Jepang, meski harus hidup tanpa orang yang ia cintai…. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang saat ini statusnya sudah menjadi suami dari sahabatnya sendiri, Haruno Sakura. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha, lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Jepang selama beberapa tahun kedepan setidaknya sampai luka dihatinya sembuh. Ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya di New York, mencari kebahagiaan barunya disana tanpa ada kenangan masa lalu yang membuatnya kembali terluka. Ya, hari dimana diselenggarakannya pernikahan Sasuke dengan Sakur adalah hari yang sama dengan keberangkatannya ke negeri seberang. Ia hanya sebentar meluangkan waktunya untuk datang kepesta pernikahan sahabatnya itu sebelum keberangkatannya ke New York. Pertemuan terakhirnya –mungkin- sebelum ia memulai babak baru kehidupannya disana. Sekaligus sebagai salam perpisahannya kepada pasangan pengantin tersebut.

* * *

 _Beberapa bulan berlalu…_

Ino tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura dan Sasuke ditoko peralatan bayi seperti ini. Ino memang tidak ikut tinggal di New York dengan Hinata, ia hanya mengantar Hinata kesana sekaligus berlibur dan membantu Hinata bebenah rumah barunya disana.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Uchiha-san." Suara desisan Ino membuat Sakura dan Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berbelanja perlengkapan bayi, menoleh kesumber suara. Ino berdiri sembari bersidekap dengan senyum sinis yang nampak diwajah cantiknya.

"I-ino.." Cicit Sakura, lagi-lagi Ino hanya memamerkan senyum sinisnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, namun terlihat jelas diraut wajahnya kalau lelaki itu terusik dengan kedatangan Ino.

"Khe, tidak ada, Uchiha-san. Hanya ingin menyapa _sahabat_ lama, apa itu salah?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Well,_ bagaimana kabar kalian berdua? Aku terkejut, ternyata kalian sekarang akan menjadi orang tua, hm?" Tanya Ino lagi sembari melihat kearah perut Sakura yang membuncit.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku sudah muak muak melihat wajahmu." Kata Sasuke dingin disertai wajah datar, Ino terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut. Dapat Ino lihar, tangan Sakura meremas lengan Sasuke, dan wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi.

"Bukankan sudah ku katakan, kalau aku hanya ingin menyapa sahabat lama ku. Apa itu salah, Uchiha-san?"

"…."

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura maupun Sasuke, hal itu membuat Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum sinis.

"Ah baiklah sepertinya aku tidak perlu berbasa basi dengan kalian-" Ino kembali bersidekap dengan tatapan angkuh dihadapan kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut, lalu melanjutkan ucapanya yang tadi terpotong.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan… ehm, selamat atas pernikahan kalian, maaf waktu itu aku tak sudi mengatakannya meskipun aku datang ke pernikahan kalian, dan juga-" Sakura semakin mengeratkan tautannya ditangan Sasuke saat mendengar kalimat yang mulai terucap dari mulut Ino. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia merasakan firasat buruk setelah ini.

"Ehm, dan juga…. Aku bersyukur, ternyata akhirnya Hinata dijauhkan dari orang-orang jahat seperti kalian!"

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dipelupuk mata Ino. Hatinya miris jika mengingat bagaimana nasib sahabatnya- Hinata.

"Aku tidak habis pikir padamu, Sakura. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi jahat seperti ini?" Ino mengepalkan tangannya agar emosinya tak tersulut, biar bagaimanapun, Sakura tetaplah sahabat baiknya selain Hinata.

"Asal kau tahu, Hinata selalu memikirkanmu, Sakura. Dia bahkan datang ke acara pernikahan kalian, tersenyum senang dihari bahagia kalian, meskipun hatinya terluka!"

"…."

"…."

"Demi Tuhan, _forehead_. Sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat huh? Kau, aku, dan Hinata adalah sahabat sehidup semati. Itu kan yang kau ucapkan dulu saat kita baru memasuki bangku junior? Tapi kenapa kau tega menyakiti Hinata, Sakura? Kenapa?" Air mata Ino mengalir semakin deras seiring dengan kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Seakan ia ikut merasakan sakit yang dialami Hinata.

"Hanya karena lelaki ini, kau tega menyakiti Hinata, huh?" Ino menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, tak perduli jika Sasuke tersinggung dan langsung menatap Ino tajam.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, _forehead,_ sehingga kau tegamerebut _suami_ sahabatmu sendiri?!"

"…."

"…."

"Aaa, aku lupa kalau Uchiha Sasuke bukan lagi suami Hinata. Ya, aku ingat kalau Sasuke menceraikan Hinata karena masih mencintaimu dan kaupun meminta sasuke untuk menceraikannya. Khe, ternyata hanya karena seorang lelaki, Haruno Sakura ups maksudku Uchiha Sakura bisa melakukan perbuatan serendah itu, ya?"

"…."

"…." Masih tidak ada jawaban, Ino tidak perduli akan mendapat respon seperti apa dari kedua orang dihadapannya ini, yang terpenting sekarang adalah perasaan Hinata.

"Dan…. Aku lupa kalau pernikahan Hinata dengan Sasuke hanya berdasarkan perjodohan. Kheh.. Sasuke yang saat itu menjadi kekasihmu tentu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ayahnya, bukan begitu? Maka dari itu, diluar pebngawasan keluarga Uchiha, kalian masih menjalin hubungan. Bahkan Sasuke kerap kali membawamu ke apartemennya, yang padahal disana ada istrinya sendiri. Tch, menjijikan!"

Sungguh hati Ino sakit melihat Sakura menitikan air matanya, tapi rasa sakit itu lebih menusuk jantungnya ketika melihar senyum miris dari bibir Hinata.

"Kau dan Sasuke terus saja bertingkah seolah tidak ada kesalahan yang kalian perbuat. Kau menginap diapartemen Sasuke, tidur sekamar dengannya lalu mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hinata saat itu adalah istri Sasuke! Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat itu, _forehead_? Dia terluka, amat sangat terluka. Belum sembuh lukanya karena dijodohkan dengan kekasih sahabatnya sendiri, lalu kembali dibuat terluka karena perlakuan kalian terhadapnya. Sungguh rasanya lebih menyakitkan dibanding apa yang kau rasakan _forehead!_ "

"Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat-" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura untuk menatap Sasuke tajam. Memandang Uchiha muda itu dengan benci.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Kau memperlakukan sahabatku seperti boneka! Kau selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, lalu menidurinya, kemudian keesokan harinya kau menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kalian. Kheh, ternyata seorang Uchiha bisa sebrengsek ini!"

"…"

"Hinata selalu bersikap layaknya seorang istri yang baik terhadapmu, membuatkanmu sarapan, menyiapkan perlengkapanmu ketika kau akan berangkat ke kantor, bahkan dia memenuhi jam biologismu meskipun kau dalam keadaan mabuk, meskipun kau berbuat kasar dan memaksanya-"

"Cukup!" Sasuke sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Ino, ditambah dengan air mata Sakura yang semakin deras, Ia juga tak rela harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha diinjak-injak oleh wanita dihadapannya ini. Beruntung toko perlengkapan bayi yang mereka kunjungi saat itu sedang sepi, jadi mereka tidak perlu menjadi pusat perhatian pelanggan lainnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah benar apa yang kukatakan?"

"Kubilang cukup, Yamanaka-san. Kurasa kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, dengan siapapun itu." Ino tersenyum mengejek kepada Sasuke, tidak perduli bahwa rahang pemuda dihadapannya itu sudah mengeras, pertanda bahwa emosi Sasuke sudah diambang batasnya.

"yah, well aku hanya ingin berkata sesuatu kepada kalian sebelum pergi dari hadapan kalian. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengusik kehidupan kalian lagi setelah ini, sudah cukup aku menyampaikan isi hatiku kepada kalian saat ini." Ino terkekeh pelan sembari menghapus linangan air mata dipipinya sebelum melanjtkan ucapannya.

"Aku bersyukur, anak Hinata lahir tanpa sosok Ayah yang brengsek sepertimu, Uchiha! Aku bersyukur, Hinata dan anaknya terlepas dari jerat lelaki brengsek berhati iblis sepertimu! Aku bersumpah, kau akan menyesal telah membuat hidup sahabatku berantakan! Dan kau, Sakura, selamat atas pernikahanmu dan selamat karena kau telah berhasil melukai sahabatmu sendiri. Bahkan dengan senyum dibibirnya, ia masih bisa menghadiri pesta pernikahanmu meskipun harus menahan perasaannya yang amat sangat terluka, karena sahabatnya sendiri menikah dengan mantan suaminya sekaligus calon Ayah dari anaknya! Kurasa cukup, aku permisi."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura membatu seketika. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis mereka. Sakura dapat melihat raut terkejut dari wajah sasue. Jujur, ia sendiripun terkejut mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Ino ucapkan, Hinata saat itu sedang….

"Hinata mengandung anakku?" Gumam Sasuke lirih, kenapa dirinya baru mengetahui ini sekarang?

TBC or End? :3

Nah minna, itu dia chapter 1 nya :3 bagaimana? Berniat untuk mengisi kolom review?

Perkenalkan saya new bie didunia fanfiction:3 sebelumnya saya juga seorang autho (payah) yang suka menulis sesuatu yang absurd di dunia perfesbukan/? xD saya pertama kali baca FF dan langsung jatuh cinta pada SasuHina xo. Disini memang belum banyak interaksi antara SasuHina nya makan saya mohon reviewnya, terutama mungkin para senpai yang sekiranya sudi membaca fanfict absurd ini? xD

Saya adalah orang yang butuh dorongan, dukungan hehe. Kumohon minna, siapapun yang baca tolong tinggalkan jejak.

Salam.

Hyuuga Jishin ^^v


	2. Chapter 2 - Back To Konoha

**HARD WARNING:**

 **Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rate: T**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dan FF ini punya saya ^o^v**

 **Gaje, abal, ide pasaran, absurd, typo, EYD tidak sesuai, alur aneh, dan yang pasti ini SasuHina ngehehe jadi dimohon untuk tidak ricuh ._.**

 **Dan sedikit pemberitahuan serta cuap cuap dari Jishin, dilihat dari review chap 1 kemarin, ada yg bilang SasuSaku disini canon, mohon maaf minna itu hanya chapter awal, jadi sebenarnya dichapter tersebut saya hanya menjelaskan awal mula konflik dari fict ini dan sepertinya banyak yang tidak mengerti ya? Gomen._. saya memang tidak begitu berpengalaman bikin tebak tebakan/? *doeng* tapi sekali lagi saya tegaskan ini SasuHina, hehe Sakura disana hanya pemain tambahan untuk mempertegas konflik yang terjadi. Dan soal judul fict saya, dengan genre family, ini akan menjelaskan kehidupan Sasuke dan Hinata bersama dengan keluarganya. Begitu, ya intinya itu saja dulu._.**

 **Happy reading minna :3**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Waktu memang cepat berlalu bagaikan kedipan mata, tidak terasa sudah empat belas tahun berlalu. Selama itu, Hinata menata kehidupan barunya di New York bersama puteranya. Ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Ino dan Sai yang sudah banyak membantu hidupnya selama ini. Dimulai dari meminjamkan modal untuk merintis usaha Kedai Es Krim kecil-kecilan milik Hinata, yang sekarang sudah membuka puluhan cabang diberbagai negara. Sampai meminjamkan apartemen milik Sai yang ada diNew York untuk ditinggali Hinata dan anaknya.

Sekarang, hutang modal untuk usaha Hinata sudah dibayar lunas dengan tambahan sewa apartemen kepada Sai yang sesungguhnya ditolak tegas oleh Sai maupun Ino. Sudah saatnya, ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, kembali ke Jepang, kembali ke Konoha, kembali ke kehidupan lamanya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan Jepang. Memang selama diNew York, tak pernah sekalipun Hinata bertandang ke Jepang, hanya keluarga kecil Ino yang sering berkunjung ke NY untuk berlibur bersama Hinata tentunya.

Maka dari itu, saat hari ini ia akan kembali tinggal diJepang, Hinata merasa gugup sekaligus bahagia luar biasa.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang pria berambut blonde berwarna kuning cerah, ah tidak bukan seorang tapi dua orang. Ya, itu Uzumaki Naruto dan sang putra, Uzumaki Boruto.

"Ah, Hinata-chaaan, fyuh akhirnya ketemu juga. Bandara ini ramai sekali," Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah bertemu dengan Hinata. Suasana bandara saat itu memang sedang ramai.

" _Good morning, teme, aunty_ Hina." Sapa Boruto cerah sembari tersenyum lima jari khas Ayahnya. Hinata tersenyum sedangkan remaja tamban berambut raven dan mata onyx disamping Hinata hanya menatap Boruto datar.

" _Morning too_ , Boruto-kun."

"Yaya, selamat pagi tukang terlambat. _Baka dobe_ , Boruto." Akhirnya setelah sedari tadi berdiam diri, anak laki-laki tampan disamping Hinata itu menyahut juga. Membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkekeh kecil mendengar _panggilan sayang_ dari kedua anak lelaki tersebut.

Dimulailah perdebatan tidak pentingantara kedua anak lelaki tersebut yang memang tidak pernah akur setiap kali bertemu, sampai sebuah suara pengumuman keberangkatan menuju Jepang terdengar yang melerai perdebatan tidak penting tersebut.

 _Lihatlah Teme, mereka sangat mirip dengan kita…_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Konoha Airport pukul 19.50**

Ino, Sai, dan Inojin –anak mereka- menunggu dengan antusias. Sesuai janjinya pada Hinata, Ino akan menjemput Hinata dan putranya dibandara. Pesawat yang ditumpangi Hinata mendapatkan sedikit masalah sehingga ia baru sampai dibandara Konoha saat malam hari.

"Onii-saaaaaan." Inojin berlari lalu langsung saja memeluk bocah laki-laki berambut raven yang baru saja keluar. Ino dan Sai ikut menghampiri Hinata sembari tersenyum. Setelah sampai dihadapan Hinata, Ino langsung saja memeluk Hinata dengan rindu.

"Hey mayat hidup, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Kau mau membuat ku mati ya?" Inojin merengut sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada sang "Onii-san" nya.

"Dasar pantat ayam! Begitukah caramu memperlakukan adikmu yang tampan ini, hah? Kau memang tak pernah berubah, selalu menyebalkan, Sanada-nii." Sedangkan anak lelaki yang dipanggil Sanada itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya kepada Inojin.

"Tampan katamu? Keh, berkacalah mumi! Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari Aunty Ino." Katanya pedas.

"Apa katamu? Dasar pantat ayam!"

"Mayat hidup!"

"Muka tembok!"

"Lelaki cantik!"

"Manusia tidak punya gairah hidup!"

"Kulit pucat!" Inojin dan Sanada saling menatap dengan aura membunuh. Begitulah kalau keduanya bertemu, selalu saja ada hal yang tidak penting untuk diperdebatkan. Seperti siapa yang lebih tampan, dan lainnya

"Oi,oi, sudahlah. Kalian berdua ini ribut sekali, jelas-jelas aku yang lebih tampan." Boruto menghampiri keduanya sembari tersenyum cerah.

" _Urusai_ , Boruto _no baka_!" Desis keduanya bersamaan, Boru mengerjapkan matanya pelan lalu tertawa melihat kekompakan Inojin dan Sanada. Sedangkan keempat orang dewasa yang berdiri tak jauh dari ketiga bocah lelaki itupun ikut tertawa. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Boruto adalah sahabat Sanada diNew York, dan kalau Inojin berkunjung kesana maka pemandangan ini sering terjadi.

"Kalian ini, selalu seperti itu. Baiklah, Bolt, kita harus segera pergi. Kaa-chan mu pasti sudah menunggu kita." Naruto menghampiri putranya sembari mengacak pelan rambut ketiga anak lelaki itu.

"Ah itu benar. Aku sudah merindukan masakan Kaa-chan, ayo Tou-chan."

"Baiklah. Hinata, Sai, Ino, aku pergi dulu ya. Dan kalian, Sanada-kun, Inojin-kun lanjutkan saja bertengkarnya dirumah." Naruto terkekeh pelan sembari menggandeng tangan Boruto meninggalkan kelima orang tersebut.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto-kun. Hati-hati dan sampaikan salamku untuk Shion-chan." Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto adalah sahabat yang baik, selama diNY, keluarga Naruto lah yang selalu membantu Hinata dan Sanada. Istri Naruto, Uzumaki Shion juga adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan cantik. Shion sering membantu Hinata diKedai nya sambil menunggu Boruto pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Andai saja Naruto tidak punya Shion, mungkin aku akan menyuruhmu menikahinya, Hina. Dia sangat baik padamu dan juga Sanada-kun." Kata Ino tulus, Ino dapat melihat kebaikan Naruto hanya dari tatapan matanya yang hangat, senyum cerahnya yang tulus, serta keceriaan pria Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kau bergurau, Ino-chan. Naruto-kun sudah punya Shion-chan dan Boruto-kun. Mereka keluarga yang bahagia, aku sebagai sahabat mereka pun merasa bahagia melihatnya."

"Baiklah _ladies,_ saatnya kita pulang 'kan?" Sai mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Hinata dan Ino, yang dijawab kekehan Hinata dan anggukan Ino.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Dilain tempat…**

Seorang gadis berambut Hitam legam sebahu, menopang dagunya dikedua tangannya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, bahkan kehadiran Ayahnya pun tidak ia hiraukan. Ia masih saja terus memikirkan sebuah kalimat yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" Sasuke mengelus surai hitam milik anak gadisnya dengan lembut, ia menatap putrinya tersebut dengan tatapan sayang.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja Tou-san, memangnya besok Tou-san tidak ada pekerjaan? Aku bisa ke sekolah baruku sendiri, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Tou-san." Sarada, nama gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya, pasalnya baru kali ini Ayahnya mau repot-repot menemani Sarada untuk mengurus kepindahannya ke Sekolah barunya. Biasanya, sang Ayah hanya akan berkutat dengan puluhan dokumen penting seharga milyaran dikantornya.

"Tidak, Tou-san sudah menyerahkan sebagian pekerjaan Tou-san pada Kakashi. Jadi besok pagi, Tou-san bisa menemanimu ke sekolah barumu, Sarada. Ya mungkin memang tidak akan lama, paling tidak sampai jam makan siang, Tou-san bisa menemanimu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus pipi Sarada pelan, sedangkan Sarada hanya membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk kecil.

" _Arigatou,_ Tou-san. Aku sangat menyayangi Tou-san." Sarada memeluk Sasuke erat, menghirup aroma _musk_ yang menguar. Harum tubuh Ayahnya adalah obat penenang. Sarada selalu tenang hanya dengan menghirup aroma tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil balas memeluk Sarada.

 _Sakura, lihatlah.. Anak kita sudah besar.._

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan paginya…_

Sarada melangkah pelan sambil mengandeng tangan Ayahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia memasuki bangku kelas delapan Junior. Ia bersekolah disekolah terbaik diKonoha, Konoha High School. Sekolah bergengsi yang berisi dengan anak-anak dari pengusaha-pengusaha besar, serta anak-anak beasiswa yang tingkat kecerdasan diatas rata-rata.

KHS sendiri didirikan oleh sebuah Yayasan besar dengan pemengang saham dari berbagai perusahaan ternama. Yayasan tersebut mendirikan dua bagian Departemen Pendidikan. Yaitu _Konoha Junior High School_ dan _Konoha Senior High School._ Sehingga tidak heran kalau ada dua seragam berbeda setiap harinya. Ciri khas seragam KJHS adalah kemeja putih dengan kerah kotak-kotak berwarna biru serta rok dan celana kotak kotak berwarna senada dan jangan, sedangkan seragam khas KSHS adalah kemeja putih polos dengan rok hitam dengan dua garis putih dibagian bawah untuk perempuan, sementara celana hitam polos untuk laki-laki, dan jangan lupakan _blazer_ hitam dengan logo KSHS dibagian dada sebelah kiri.

Sedari tadi pasangan Ayah dan anak itu hanya berkeliling tanpa tahu arah tujuan. KHS sungguh sangat besar, kalau saja Sarada hanya sendiri kesini mungkin ia akan tersesat entah sampai kapan. Pandangan Sarada menyapu sekelilingnya, suasana koridor sudah sepi, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu, wajar saja kalau tidak ada satupun murid yang berlalu-lalang. KHS adalah sekolah dengan tingkat kedisiplinan tinggi.

"Aaa, Tou-san lihat. Disana ada seseorang, sepertinya dia senpai ku. Kita bisa bertanya padanya dimana ruangan kepala sekolah, 'kan? Aku sudah pusing dari tadi hanya berkeliling dikoridor tanpa tahu tujuan, sekolah ini sangat luas.." Sarada menggerutu sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki diujung koridor yang sedang fokus membaca sebuah buku ditangannya. Dilihat dari seragamnya, anak laki-laki tersebut adalah senpainya yang bersekolah diKSHS. Sasuke mengangguk saja menyetujui perkataan Sarada. Benar, dia juga sudah lelah berkeliling sekolah yang luasnya entah seberapa besar ini.

"A-ano, permisi _senpai_. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sarada menghampiri anak laki-laki diujung koridor tersebut sembari berharap semoga saja senpainya ini tidak marah karena Sarada mengganggu aktivitas membacanya. Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil 'senpai' tersebut mendongakan kepalanya menatap onyx Sarada yang tertutup kacamata berframe merahnya. Sarada dan 'senpai'nya bertatapan agak lama, onyx bertemu onyx, seakan mencari sesuatu yang entah apa didalam mata tersebut. Sampai, suara deheman Sasuke membuat Sarada tersadar dan merona tanpa diminta, malu karena ia sudah lancang menatap dalam sepasang onyx milik senpainya tersebut.

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanya sang senpai yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Gomen aku mengganggumu, _senpai_. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku dan Ayahku menemukan Ruang Kepala Sekolah? Kami sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar tanpa tahu dimana ruangannya, aku murid baru disini, _senpai._ " Sarada menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya menghampiri sang senpai, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Koridor ini benar-benar sepi.

"Kau dari _Junior High School_?" sang senpai berdiri sambil merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Ya, _senpai_. Aku baru pindah hari ini. Namaku Uchiha Sarada, dan ini Ayahku. Uchiha Sasuke." Sarada memperkenalkan dirinya dan sang Ayah pada senpainya itu.

 _Uchiha Sasuke?_

" _Senpai?_ " Sarada menatap sang senpai yang nampak tidak merespon ucapannya, membuat anak laki-laki itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, _gomen_. Aku Sanada." Sanada membungkukan sekilas badannya kepada kedua orang dihadapannya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Sanada? Wah nama kita mirip, Sanada- _senpai_." Sarada berseru riang saat mengetahui nama senpainya ini, senpai beramut raven ah tidak, ada helaian indigo juga disana meskipun surai raven tetap mendominasi. Rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang, dengan mata onyx yang tegas, serta wajah yang –ehm- sangat tampan. Kulitnya putih bersih, wajahnya seakan dipahat sempurna tanpa cacat. Dan oh, jangan lupakan hidung mancung serta bibir tipis yang begitu menggoda kaum hawa, dan tahi lalat kecil dihidungnya membuat wajah dihadapannya ini bagaikan Dewa Yunani.

"Emm, a-ano _senpai_ , maaf. Margamu?" Sanada kembali terdiam, marga katanya?

"Hyuuga." Jelas Sanada dengan tegas, membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Hyuuga katanya? Hei, Sasuke tahu betul kalau ciri khas Hyuuga adalah bola matanya yang berwarna putih keunguan, sedangkan anak laki-laki dihadapannya ini sama sekali tak terlihat sebagai seorang…Hyuuga?

Sasuke memandangi Sanada dengan intens, seakan tidak asing dengan tampilan anak laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Kemeja putihnya yang sedikit keluar dari tempatnya, surai raven yang dibiarkan tidak rapi, bentuk muka dan warna mata seperti itu, mengingatkannya akan…. Dirinya sewaktu remaja? Apa? Tidak mungkin!

"Aku juga anak baru disini, kebetulan sekali aku baru saja dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ruang guru disini memang disatukan, karena _sensei-sensei_ disini pun sebagian adalah sama. Mari kuantar." Jelas Sanada sembari berjalan menuju ruang guru yang diikuti sepasang Ayah dan anak dibelakangnya.

"A-ano Sanada- _senpai_ , kau sungguh-sungguh sudah memasuki bangku Senior? A-ah, maksudku itu.. wajahmu sepertinya.. itu.." Sanada terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari Sarada yang terbata-bata, ia jelas tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Sarada karena sebelumnya sudah banyak yang bertanya mengenai itu.

"Aku baru berusia tiga belas tahun, tapi aku memang sudah memasuki bangku Senior. Aku lulus Sekolah Dasar saat usiaku sepuluh tahun, dan lulus disekolah dasar diusia dua belas tahun. Sekarang aku duduk dibangku kelas dua Senior, jika itu maksud dari pertanyaanmu." Sasuke dan Sarada tentu terkejut, anak laki-laki didepan mereka ini….. anak yang sangat pintar, diusianya yang baru berumur tiga belas tahun, ia sudah duduk dibangku kelas dua Senior. Pantas saja, wajah Sanada tidak meyakinkan sama sekali kalau dirinya sudah SMA. Ia terlihat masih sangat remaja untuk ukuran anak SMA yang seharusnya sudah mulai memasuki masa menuju kedewasaan(?). Sanada mungkin memang lebih tinggi dari Sarada, tapi postur tubuhnya masih jauh dikatakan belum sempurna untuk ukuran anak SMA. Wajahnya memang tegas, tapi dengan ketegasan itu, Sarad menyimpulkan bahwa senpainya ini terlihat…. Imut.

"Su-sugoi.." Puji Sarada takjub.

"Kau pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, sedikit banyak ia penasaran juga dengan anak dihadapannya ini.

"New York, _uncle_." Sanada tersenyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau blasteran?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iie, _uncle_. Ibuku asli orang Jepang, dan menurut Ibuku, Ayahku juga asli orang Jepang. Hanya aku yang lahir di New York, dan tinggal disana selama tiga belas tahun."

"Itu berarti Sanada- _senpai_ lancar berbahasa Inggris? Tapi kenapa Sanada- _senpai_ mahir berbahasa Jepang?"

"Hn, tentu saja Ibuku yang mengajarkannya. Meskipun diNew York sana aku memakai bahasa Inggris sebagai bahasa sehari-hari, tapi Ibuku setiap saat selalu mengajariku bahasa Jepang."

"Lalu, kenapa kau pindah, Sanada- _senpai_?"

"Tentu saja ikut dengan Ibuku, memangnya apa lagi?"

"A-ano, Ayahmu?" Sanada membatu mendengar pertanyaan Sarada yang satu itu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, lebih tepatnya tidak terpikirkan sama sekali jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke sama penasarannya dengan Sarada, diam-diam ia bersyukur karena anaknya bertanya seperti itu. Karena yang ia tahu, tidak ada Hyuuga yang ciri fisiknya seperti Sanada.

"Hn, kita sudah sampai, Sarada-chan, _uncle_." Setidaknya saat ini Dewi Fortuna memihak pada sanada, ia jadi tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Sarada karena sudah sampai diRuangan Kepala Sekolah.

"A-ah, _arigatou_ , Sanada- _senpai_." Sarada membungkuk sekilas kepada Sanada sebagai tanda hormat dan ucapan terimakasihnya, dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk bertanya pertanyaan yang tentu saja sangat privasi. Sedangkan Sanada hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Senang bertemu kalian, Sanada-chan, Uchiha-san. Aku permisi dulu." Sanada pamit undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke dan Sarada. Sasuke tertegun sejenak, kenapa ia jadi OOC begini hanya karena seorang anak laki-laki?

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Tou-san." Gumam Sarada tanpa sadar setelah kepergian senpainya itu. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi tertegun, _mirip denganku_?

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Kediaman Hyuuga 20:00**_

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung mendapati Sanada, putra kesayangannya sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Bukan senyum lebar seperti milik Naruto memang, hanya senyum tipis. Hanya saja, sangat aneh. Anaknya yang biasanya sangat minim ekspresi bisa senyum-senyum aneh begitu. _Kiamat masih jau ' kan?_

"Sanada-kun, kau kenapa?" Hinata duduk disamping Sanada yang saat itu sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menyentuh kening anaknya tersebut menggunakan telapak tangannya yang dingin.

"Daijoubu." Balas Sanada singkat sembari menyingkirkan telapak tangan Ibunya, lalu dengan semangat ia memeluk Ibunya dengan sayang.

" _You okay_? Kau terlihat… aneh, Sanada-kun."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Mom. Mommy_ tidak perlu khawatir," Sanada semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mommynya, Sanada memang tidak memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san', itu permintaan Hinata sendiri. Ia lebih terbiasa dipanggil Mommy bahkan oleh Inojin sekalipun daripada dipanggil 'Kaa-san'. Lagipula, Sanada adalah orang asli NY, meskipun darah Jepang sangat kental mengalir ditubuhnya.

"Aaa, _Mommy_ tahu sekarang, kau sedang jatuh cinta hm? Ne, ne, pada siapa? Anak perempuan mana yang bisa menarik perhatian anak _Mommy_ yang seperti batu es ini, hm?" Hinata menggoda dengan nada jahil, Sanada mendengus pelan sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Fall in love?_ Kau terlalu sering menonton dorama, _Mom_."

"Loh memangnya kenapa? Bukankah wajar kalau kau jatuh cinta?"

"Hn, aku sibuk memikirkan masa depan daripada harus memikirkan perempuan-perempuan berisik itu. Dan, _please,_ aku sungguh tidak punya waktu untuk urusan tidak penting seperti itu," Hinata tergelak mendengar penuturan anaknya itu, Sanada memang sangat benci pada gadis-gadis berisik yang selalu meneriakan namanya karena ketampanannya. Dan dia tidak terlalu memikirkan 'cinta' atau apalah itu namanya diusianya yang menginjak remaja ini. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku, belajar untuk masa depannya. Ia punya target, ingin lulus SMA diusia lima belas tahun, kemudian lulus kuliah sarjana 1 paling lama tiga tahun kemudian, dan mulai bekerja saat sudah lulus S1 sambil meneruskan kuliahnya di S2 dengan target kelulusan tiga tahun tentunya. Itulah yang selalu jadi motivasi Sanada untuk meraih mimpinya. Ia ingin sukses diusia muda dan membanggakan Ibunya tentu saja.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tersenyum aneh seperi itu kalau bukan gadis-gadis cantik itu, Sanada-kun?"

"Ini memang soal gadis, tapi bukan gadis-gadis yang ada dipikiranmu, _Mom._ Bagaimana jika aku katakan, kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan _dia, Mom_?" Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Hinata membatu. Dia? Maksudnya…

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

"Hn, tapi itu kenyataannya. Aku sudah bertemu _mereka_."

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Tou-san."_ Pernyataan Sarada siang tadi terus terngiang ditelinga Sasuke. Pikirannya menerawang jauh kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya pagi tadi.

 _Mungkinkah? Sakura, aku harus bagaimana?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Okay minna, itu dia chapter 2 nya muehehe :3 pasti semakin absurd ya._. Maafkan saya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Dan silahkan main tebak tebakan sendiri xoxo saya tidak melarang kalian berimajinasi *-*

Dan dimohon isi kotak review ya minna, kirimkan saran dan kritik huhu saya sangat membutuhkannya.

dan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview, salam kenal kembali. Sungguh saya sangat senang dengan respons kalian semua *-*

dan menjawab pertanyaan apakah saya pernah membaca fict bukan kisah cinta kita yang katanya mirip dengan fict ini, semalam saya searching langsung hehe dan ternyata mungkin memang ada kemiripan tapi jelas berbeda karena jujur minna, saya tidak pernah baca fict sasusaku._. Jadi maafkan, sedari awal saya sudah bilang kalau ide fict ini pasaran, so maafkan saya sekali lagi untuk pihak yang mungkin merasa dirugikan.

Arigatou, salam.

Hyuuga Jishin


	3. Hyuuga or Uchiha? Sanada!

**HARD WARNING:**

 **Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Chara tambahan: Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sanada, Yamanaka Inojin, Yamanaka Ino, Sai, dan OC lainnya yang akan muncul jika dibutuhkan *doeng***

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji milik saya xD #dilempar bom molotof(?)._.**

 **Gaje, abal, aneh, ide pasaran, alur gajelas, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, dan segala macam kekurangan lain yang ada didalamnya._.**

 **Sedikit pemberitahuan, setelah saya menonton Boruto The Movie dengan teliti, ternyata Sarada memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Papa', jadinya demi menyamakan *plak* saya pun mengubahnya sedikit disini. diChap sebelumnya, Sarada memanggil Sasuke dengan Tou-san, dan disini saya ubah menjadi Papa muehehe ampun._.v**

 **dan saya tegaskan kembali saya adalah SHL jadi siapapun yang tidak suka, boleh menyingkir hehe daripada kalian membuat rusuh *plak* dan saya cuma mau kasih tau, disini tidak hanya Hinata yang akan menderita, kalau kalian kira Sasuke dan Sakura jahat, kalian akan tahu suatu saat saya juga akan membuat keduanya menderita dengan cara lain ha ha ha *ketawa jahat***

 **dan yaaaaaak... Selamat membaca semoga tidak mengecewakan:3**

 **Chapter 3: Hyuuga or Uchiha? Sanada!**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat makan siang, Sanada lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk makan siang ditaman belakang yang sepi daripada harus makan siang dikantin yang sudah dipastikan sangat ramai. Sanada memang tidak menyukai keramaian, ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan juga tak suka kebisingan yang akan mengganggu pendengarannya.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, setidaknya taman belakang gedung _Senior High School_ itu menjadi tempat favoritnya –selain atap sekolah- dikarenakan sepi. Bahkan hanya beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang melewati taman belakang itu. Baru saja ia membuka kotak bekalnya, sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya membuat ia menoleh kesumber suara, itu Sarada yang berlari kearahnya sambil membawa kotak bekalnya.

"Hosh..hosh, Sa..hosh.. Sanada- _senpai_ ternyata disini.. hosh.." Sarada nampak terengah dikarenakan ia baru saja berlari dari gedung JHS menuju gedung SHS kemudian mencari kelas Sanada, tapi sesampainya dikelas Sanada, ia tak menemukan _senpai_ -nya itu, setelah mendapat informasi dari teman sekelas sanada, ia berlari kencang menuju taman belakang sekolah yang menurut teman Sanada, lelaki tampan itu sedang menghabiskan kotak bekalnya disana.

"Sarada, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sanada menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, kenapa gadis itu berlari sambil membawa kotak bekalnya seperti itu?

"Aku mencari Sanada- _senpai_ , aku ingin makan siang bersama. Bolehkah?" Sarada menunduk malu, ia takut sekali _senpai_ nya itu keberatan dengan kehadirannya disini, tapi Sarada sungguh sangat ingin dekat dengan Sanada. Ia merasa sangat berterimakasih karena lelaki itu sudah membantunya kemarin, ia ingin menjadi salah satu teman sanada meskipun itu terdengar mustahil.

"Kukira kau kenapa, tentu saja boleh. Tapi jangan berisik, aku tidak suka keramaian. Duduklah," Sarada duduk disamping Sanada sambil tersenyum bahagia, lalu membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Sanada- _senpai_ membawa bekal apa hari ini?"

"Ibuku membuat ayam _katsu_ dengan saus _teriyaki_ , dan salad dengan ekstra tomat. Kau?"

"Sepertinya enak, aku hanya membawa beberapa potong _sandwic_ h."

"Kau tidak memakan nasi?" Tanya Sanada sembari menyuapkan kemulutnya menggunakan sumpit yang sudah disiapkan Ibunya.

"Tidak, _senpai_. Maid dirumah ku belum ada yang memasak nasi dipagi buta seperti itu, jadi aku hanya membawa _sandwich_ saja." Kata sarada sendu, Sanada bisa merasakan kesedihan mendalam dari nada yang diucapkan Sarada, membuat keningnya berkerut pertanda ia tak mengerti.

" _Senpai_ , bagaimana rasanya memakan bekal buatan Ibu?" Belum sempat Sanada membuka mulutnya, Sanada kembali dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan bernada sendu dari gadis disampingnya. "Pasti senang sekali ya _senpai_ , setiap pagi kau bisa memakan sarapan buatan Ibumu, siang harinya kau memakan bekal yang disiapkan khusus oleh Ibumu, dan ketika makan malam pun kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan karena bisa makan malam bersama Ibumu.."

"Apa mak—"

"Aku sungguh ingin merasakannya, _senpai_. Aku selalu iri melihat orang orang yang bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu." Sanada kembali tertegun saat melihat setetes air mata lolos dari mata kelam Sarada, entah kenapa hatinya terasa miris melihat kerapuhan yang ada didalam diri gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, jemari sanada yang sedari tadi memegang sumpit, kini terulur untuk menghapus tetesan bening itu.

"Hey, apa yang kau katakan, hn?" Sanada bukan orang yang pandai bersosialisasi, bisa dibilang ia sedikit anti sosial. Teman yang benar-benar dekat dengannya hanya Boruto dan Inojin, sekarang ditambah lagi Sarada. Hanya sebatas itu, selebihnya hanya teman-teman kelas yang berkomunikasi untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ia tak punya banyak kenalan teman perempuan, hanya Sarada yang berhasil mendekatinya, bahkan Sanada pun bingung, apa yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

"A-ah. Go- _gomen ne_ , Sanada- _nii_. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Sarada segera menghapus air matanya dan mulai memakan bekalnya, kenapa ia bisa terbawa suasana seperti itu? Sehingga tanpa sadar ia pun membeberkan kelemahannya dihadapan Sanada, _senpai_ yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" Tanya sanada tajam, membuat Sarada tersadar akan kebodohannya, kenapa ia bisa memanggil Sanada dengan panggilan seperti itu, Sanada pasti tersinggung. Jadi sebelum sanada semakin tersinggung, ia buru-buru meralat perkataannya.

"Ma-maksudku, Sanada- _senpai_. _Gomen_ , aku tidak se—"

"Tidak tidak, aku suka dipanggil seperti itu. Kau boleh terus memanggilku seperti tadi." Potong Sanada sembari tersenyum manis pada sarada, Sarada semakin tertegun. Ditambah dengan elusan ringan dipuncak kepalanya, sungguh ia sangat bahagia.

"Sanada- _nii-san_.." Panggil Sarada lirih, kemudian tanpa sadar gadis itu memeluk Sanada erat. Dan menumpahkan tangisnya didada lelaki itu. Sanada menegang saat mendapat gerak refleks sarada, namun kemudian ia tersadar dan tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Sarada. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya didadanya, entah perasaan apa dan bagaimana bisa, yang pasti Sanada merasa nyaman-tidak bahkan sangat nyaman.

"Sudahlah, kau ini cengeng sekali, _imouto_.." Canda Sanada yang membuatnya harus menerima cubitan pelan diperutnya, ia meringis pelan tetapi langsung terhenti saat mendengar tawa pelan dari Sarada, gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya..

" _Arigatou_ , Sanada- _nii_. Aku sangat bahagia." Sarada melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum tulus pada lelaki yang baru saja ia peluk. "Kau ini berlebihan, Sarada. Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus, daripada kakakmu, aku lebih terlihat seperti kekasihmu yang membuatmu patah hati," Candanya lagi, entah apa yang membuat Sanada yang minim ekspresi, dan tidak punya banyak kosakata justru terlihat sangat _OOC_ dihadapan Sarada.

" _Baka aniki_ , kau ini merusak _moment_ bahagiaku saja." Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sanada gemas dan tertawa lebar. Mungkin memang hanya Sarada, dan Ibunya yang bisa membuat Sanada seperti ini, entahlah.

"Maaf, maaf. Habis, kau ini lucu sekali. Nah sekarang, makanlah. Kebetulan Ibuku membawakan banyak bekal hari ini, kau harus makan nasi." Sarada menerima tawaran Sanada dengan senang hati, ia memang sangat lapar. _Sandwich_ saja tentu tidak akan cukup untuk mengisi perutnya. Dengan segera ia meraih sumpit yang tadi Sanada gunakan untuk memakan bekalnya, dengan antusias ia memakan bekal yang dibawa Sanada, matanya berbinar saat makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ini enak sekali, Sanada- _nii_. Ibumu pasti sangat pandai memasak," Puji Sarada yang kemudian menyuapi Sanada, Sanada membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Sarada.

"Hn, memang. Ibuku juga pandai membuat kue dan es krim, serta makanan-makanan manis lainnya."

"Apakah Ibumu pemilik sebuah restoran?"

"Tidak, ia hanya membuka kedai es krim dan toko kue. Tapi kedai es krimnya mempunyai cabang dimana-mana."

"Wah, _sugoi_. Bolehkah kapan-kapan aku mampir?" Tanya Sarada dengan pandangan berharap, berbeda dengan Ayahnya, Sarada sangat menyukai makanan manis. Pandangan memohon sarada membuat Sanada gemas, ia mengacak surai hitam Sarada sambil tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kapanpun kau ingin mampir."

"Kalau saja aku punya Ibu seperti Ibumu, pasti aku akan sangat bahagia." Kata Sarada sambil menerawang, ia menatap langit dengan pandangan kembali sendu. Sanada terdiam, lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus bicara apa, ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain. Kecuali orang itu yang bercerita padanya.

"Sanada- _nii_ , bolehkah aku bercerita? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin berbagi kisah, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kepada siapa. Tadinya aku berfikir ingin bercerita pada, _Papa_. Tapi aku tidak ingin menambah bebannya." Sanada membereskan kotak bekalnya yang sudah tidak tersisa makanan yang ia bawa tadi, kemudian menatap Sarada sembari tersenyum menenangkan. "Tentu, aku mungkin tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tapi setidaknya, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik agar kau merasa sedikit lebih tenang."

"Sedari kecil, aku hanya tinggal dengan... _Papa_." Katanya lirih, memulai ceritanya pada Sanada, ia menunduk sambil mengingat kenangan pahit yang menderanya. Sarada mengepalkan tangannya erat, rasa sakit itu kembali mendera hatinya.

"Hanya _Papa_ yang aku punya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya disayang oleh seorang _Mama_. Setiap aku bertanya pada _Papa,_ tentang _Mama, Papa_ akan terlihat sangat sedih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu, tapi yang aku tahu, kenangan buruk itu membuat _Papa_ semakin terpuruk." Lanjutnya bertambah lirih, terbayang dibenaknya wajah sendu sang Ayah setiap kali Sarada bertanya padanya perihal Ibunya.

" _Mama_ meninggalkanku saat aku masih bayi, meninggalkan _Papa_ sendirian. Membiarkan _Papa_ membesarkanku sendirian. Menurut Paman Itachi, sebelum _Mama_ pergi, _Papa_ sudah mendapatkan cobaan berat. Dan dengan perginya _Mama_ , _Papa_ semakin terpuruk. Mungkin kalau _Papa_ tidak ingat ada aku, _Papa_ pasti sudah sejak lama pergi entah kemana."

"Paman Itachi bilang, aku adalah salah satu alasan _Papa_ bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Selain itu, _Papa_ juga belum menebus kesalahannya dimasa lalu, entah itu apa aku tidak tahu. Setelah kepergian _Mama_ , _Papa_ menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin. Ia terus menyibukkan dirinya dengan ratusan dokumen yang aku tidak tahu isinya apa, ia bahkan mengabaikanku, Sanada- _nii_. Meskipun ia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan, tetapi tetap saja, _Papa_ akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dikantor daripada dirumah bersamaku." Sanada tetap diam, membiarkanSarada meneruskan ceritanya, tangannya terulur mengelus punggung Sarada guna menenangkan gadis cantik itu.

"Aku selalu iri dengan anak-anak lain yang memiliki Ibu disamping mereka. Aku benar-benar merasa sendirian, tapi setiap mendengar perkataan Paman Itachi, bahwa kalau aku mengeluhkan hal itu, maka _Papa_ akan semakin sedih. Aku adalah sumber kekuatan _Papa_ , menurut Paman, hanya aku yang bisa membuat _Papa_ kembali tegar. Jadi aku tidak boleh bersedih dihadapan _Papa_ , atau itu akan membuat _Papa_ semakin menderita."

"Kalau saja diijinkan, aku ingin tahu beban berat apa yang _Papa_ tanggung. Aku ingin membantu _Papa_ untuk menghadapi masa-masa sulit. Aku ingin membuat _Papa_ tenang dan bahagia, Sanada- _nii_. Aku harus melakukan apa?" Sanada tersenyum kemudian menghapus cairan bening yang lagi-lagi turun dengan bebasnya dipipi putih gadis itu. Ia melepaskan kacamata yang digunakan Sarada, kemudian mengecup mata Sarada ringan, seakan ingin membuat aliran itu terhenti, dan kegiatan tersebut membuat Sarada membeku, tubuhnya menegang bagaikan disengat listrik.

"Hey, kau mau mendengar saran dan ceritaku?" Tanya Sanada lirih, ia menatap onyx dihadapannya dengan tatapan teduh seakan menenangkan Sarada, _semuanya akan baik-baik saja,_ setidaknya itulah maksud dari tatapan Sanada yang bisa ditangkap oleh Sarada. Tanpa sadar, Sarada mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, ia seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan meneduhkan Sanada.

"Dengar ini baik-baik. Aku tidak akan mengulang cerita yang sama, aku hanya ingin kau meresapi kata-kataku, dan menjadikannya motivasimu untuk bangkit. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik..." Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Sanada menghela nafas panjang.

"...Mungkin memang benar, kau melihat kebahagiaanku tinggal bersama Ibuku, dibuatkan bekal oleh Ibuku, tapi apakah kau tahu kalau aku juga sama sepertimu, sedari lahir bahkan semenjak didalam kandungan, aku tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran Ayahku disisiku?" Pertanyaan Sanada tersebut sukses membuat Sarada membulatkan matanya, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Benar, selama tiga belas tahun hidupku, aku hanya tinggal bersama Ibuku. Ibu yang ku jadikan sebagai pusat kebahagiaanku. Aku tidak tahu dimana Ayahku semenjak aku kecil, tetapi Ibuku selalu berkata, bahwa suatu saat aku harus hadir diantara kesusahan yang akan melanda Ayahku. Kau tahu, Ibuku selalu mengajarkanku untuk berbakti kepada Ayahku. Meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Ayahku, dan masalah apa yang mendera orang tuaku. Tapi yang aku tahu, Ibuku selalu mengajarkan bahwa apapun yang terjadi antara dia dan Ayahku, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan aku. Aku harus tetap berbakti kepada Ayahku." Ada jeda saat Sanada memulai ceritanya, ia tampak kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Sedangkan Sarada hanya terdiam, membiarkan sanada melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu berpikir, untuk apa aku dilahirkan kedunia kalau Ayah dan Ibuku saja berpisah bahkan sejak aku masih ada didalam kandungan. Apa aku anak yang tidak diinginkan? Tapi setelah melihat tatapan teduh Ibuku, serta kata-kata menenangkan yang Ibuku ucapkan, aku jadi berpikir bahwa kelahiranku adalah kebahagiaan baru untuk Ibuku, Sarada."

"Aku tak seberuntung dirimu, yang mempunyai seorang Ayah pekerja keras demi memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Aku hanya punya seorang Ibu, yang bekerja sendirian untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku, aku tahu Ibu lelah, tapi Ibu tidak pernah menunjukannya dihadapanku. Ibu selalu terlihat bersemangat ketika bekerja, dan saat aku bertanya apa yang membuatnya semangat seperti itu, Ibuku selalu menjawab, bahwa apapun yang berkaitan denganku itu adalah sumber semangat untuknya. Kau tahu Sarada, alasan mengapa Ibuku bertahan hidup sampai hari ini, adalah sama dengan alasan mengapa Ayahmu juga bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Hanya satu alasannya, yaitu kita sebagai anaknya, Sarada." Pandangan mata Sarada melunak mendengar penuturan dari Sanada, apa yang dikatakan Sanada sungguh benar.

"Aku memang tidak tahu kemana Ibumu pergi, tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah, seorang laki-laki tidak pandai mengekspresikan dirinya serta tidak pandai menyuarakan isi hatinya, terutama pada sumber kebahagiaannya. Tapi percayalah, Sarada. Kelahiranmu adalah anugerah terindah bagi Ayahmu. Dan kau harus berusaha semampumu untuk kembali membuat Ayahmu bangkit. Bahagiakanlah dia selagi kau bisa!" Kedua tangan sanada yang sedari tadi menghapus air mata Sarada kini beralih kepundak gadis itu, seraya memberikan semangat baru untuk gadis dihadapannya.

"Kau harus berjuang demi kebahagiaan Ayahmu, hanya kau yang beliau punya sekarang. Sama sepertiku yang akan berjuang demi kebahagiaan Ibuku. Kau pasti bisa Sarada, percayalah jika Tuhan tidak akan membuat hambanya sedemikian rupa menderita. Kau dan aku pasti bisa menghadapi semua cobaan berat ini. Bahagiakanlah Ayahmu, hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mampu menopang beban berat yang dipikul Ayahmu."

Sanada benar, selama ini ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Kehadirannya adalah sumber kebahagiaan Ayahnya. Ia harus mampu membuat Ayahnya kembali tersenyum, Ayahnya mungkin tidak pandai berekspresi seperti yang Sanada tadi katakan, tapi setidaknya ia bisa merasakan bahwa Ayahnya sangat menyayanginya.

" _Arigatou_ , Sanada- _nii_. Mari kita berjuang sama-sama!" Sarada tersenyum tulus sebelum kembali memeluk tubuh tegap Sanada dengan erat, dalam hati ia berjanji, bahwa mulai detik ini, ia akan membahagiakan Ayahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sama seperti _adiknya_ , Sanada pun tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk seraya membalas pelukan hangat Sarada.

 _Mommy, aku sangat menyayangimu. Terimakasih.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap map dihadapannya dengan pandangan gusar. Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan bocah laki-laki itu, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur nyenyak beberapa hari ini. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, iapun menyelediki tentang bocah lelaki yang ia anggap mirip dengannya itu secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Sarada. Sasuke bahkan merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak biasanya ia menjadi aneh dan ingin tahu seperti ini tentang orang lain.

 _Hyuuga Sanada_

 _Lulusan terbaik sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah pertama ternama diNew York._

 _Lahir tanggal 23 Desember 19XX_

Hanya itu informasi yang tertera didalam kertas berbungkus map berwarna hijau tersebut, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa identitas Sanada begitu misterius? Bahkan nama orang tuanya saja tidak tercantum. Padahal ia tahu, Hatake Kakashi –orang kepercayaannya- merupakan pencari informasi terbaik. Tapi kenapa informasi mudah seperti ini saja tidak lengkap? Ia menatap Kakashi tajam, seakan meminta penjelasan kepada bawahannya tersebut.

"Hanya itu yang bisa saya dapatkan untuk sekarang, Sasuke- _sama_. Pihak sekolah tempat anak itu menuntut ilmu diNY nampak enggan memberikan informasi terperinci sekalipun saya bilang bahwa saya akan memberikan anak itu beasiswa." Jelas Kakashi sebelum Tuan Mudanya itu mengamuk.

"Bahkan sekedar nama orang tuanya saja pihak sekolah itu tidak ada yang mau memberi tahu. Mereka bilang, bahwa ini permintaan langsung dari pihak orang tua dan dari anak itu." Tambahnya lagi

" _Kuso_ , apa maksud dari semua ini!" Sasuke melempar asal map dihadapannya. Ada apa dengan anak itu, kenapa ia dan orang tuanya menyembunyikan identitasnya kepada orang luar?

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, memangnya ada apa Sasuke- _sama_? Tidak biasanya anda sampai seperti ini."

"Kau lihat saja foto anak itu dengan seksama, Kakashi. Dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya sendiri." Tukas Sasuke, kemudian ia bersandar pada kursi kerjanya yang nyaman sembari menutup matanya. Sungguh ia lelah dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa berperang dengan batinnya sendiri seperti ini.

Kakashi menurut kemudian mengambil map yang teronggok dilantai, ia menatap dengan teliti wajah anak didalam foto tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna hitam, rambutnya yang berwarna raven dengan sedikit helai indigo yang terpancar terkena cahaya. Raut wajahnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung serta tatapannya yang datar. Ia terlhiat seperti... ah tidak, tidak mungkin.

Demi mendapatkan kepastian dari jawabannya yang menurutnya tidak rasional itu, Kakashi menatap Tuan Muda dan foto didalam map itu secara bergantian. Terus menerus eeperti itu sampai ia sendiri mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Anak ini, sangat mirip dengamu, Sasuke- _sama_.." Bisik Kakashi, pantas saja Tuan Mudanya begitu ingin tahu perihal anak ini, ternyata... astaga mungkinkah ini berkatian dengan masa lalu Tuan Mudanya itu? Ditambah dengan marga Hyuuga yang melekat dinama anak itu, mungkinkah?

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino berkunjung ke kediaman Hinata yang hanya terpisah dua rumah dari kediamannya. Semenjak Hinata kembali ke Jepang, Ino memang sering berkunjung ke kediaman sahabatnya itu. Sekedar untuk membantu Hinata membereskan barang-barang yang belum semuanya selesai, atau hanya sekedar berkunjung untuk menemani Hinata yang sendirian sembari menunggu Inojin atau Sai pulang.

Seperti saat ini, setelah Ino membantu Hinata membereskan pekarangan rumah barunya itu, kini mereka tengah duduk santai diruang keluarga sembari meminum secangkir teh hangat dan memakan cemilan manis yang Hinata buat.

"Hinata, ada satu pertanyaan yang dari dulu sangat ingin ku tanyakan padamu," Kata Ino memulai pembicaraan dengan sahabatnya itu, ia ingin sekali mengajukan pertanyaan ini sedari dulu tapi selalu ia urungkan, dan mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa, Ino-chan?" Hinata menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya, kenapa sahabatnya itu sampai menahan pertanyaannya dari dulu?

"Emm, tentang Sanada-kun. Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau memberikan nama Sanada pada anakmu?" Pertanyaan Ino tersebut sukses membuat Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, membuat Ino buru-buru meralat perkataannya. "Kalau kau memang tak ingin bercerita, tak apa Hinata-chan."

Hinata terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino, pandangannya menerawang pada peristiwa puluhan tahun silam saat dirinya masih diNew York, saat itu ia tengah kebingungan mencari nama untuk anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir kedunia.

"Itu karena.. dulu sewaktu diNew York, aku punya sahabat baik dari Indonesia, Ino-chan. Dia adalah tetanggaku, dia tinggal diapartemen yang sama denganku, hanya saja ia berada satu lantai diatasku. Dia sering berkunjung kamarku untuk membantuku yang waktu itu tengah hamil besar," Hinata memulai ceritanya sambil tersenyum meningat salah satu sahabatnya diNew York dulu.

"Namanya Amora, dia adalah gadis cantik yang sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya diNew York. Dia tahu aku berasal dari Jepang maka dari itu ia memberikanku saran, dan kau tahu Ino-chan? Dalam Bahasa Jepang, nama Sanada memiliki arti yang sangat indah." Lanjutnya lagi

" _Souka_ , apa artinya?"

"Jika diartikan kedalam Bahasa Jepang, ketika nama Sanada disandingkan dengan margaku, Hyuuga Sanada artinya adalah Jishin. Dan dalam Bahasa Jepang sendiri, Jishin berarti 'Yang Percaya Diri', dan dengan arti itu aku berharap sanada menjadi anak yang percaya diri. Yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan perkataan atau pikiran buruk orang lain terhadap dirinya. Aku ingin Sanada menjadi pribadi yang memanfaatkan hidupnya dengan terus melihat kedepan dan percaya akan dirinya sendiri." Senyum tulus Hinata semakin berkembang bila mengingat satu persatu arti nama anaknya tersebut.

"Lalu ketika bersanding dengan marga Ayahnya, nama lahir Sanada yang memang adalah Uchiha Sanada, dalam bahasa Jepang berarti sebagai Keihatsu yang artinya 'Yang Bijaksana'. Dalam hal ini, aku berharap Sanada menjadi pribadi yang luar biasa dermawan dan selalu menemukan cara untuk berteman baik dengan orang lain. Dan berharap Sanada menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab untuk membantu orang disekelilingnya, serta menangani kegagalan dengan baik karena ia tahu bahwa kegagalan akan membuatnya semakin tumbuh dewasa."

"Dan ketika ia hanya berdiri dengan nama Sanada tanpa marga aku ataupun Ayahnya, arti nama Sanada yang sesungguhnya dalam bahasa jepang adalah Kenjo. Yang disini bisa kita artikan sebagai orang 'Yang Sederhana'. Aku ingin Sanada menjadi seseorang yang sederhana, dengan grup kecil yang dikelilingi orang-orang yang saling memahami satu sama lain. Itulah alasan mengapa aku memberikannya nama Sanada, Ino-chan."

Ino terpaku ditempat, sebegitu besar kasih sayang Hinata pada anak lelakinya itu. Sampai untuk urusan nama, Hinata memilih dengan sangat teliti nama anaknya tersebut. Ino bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

Memang bisa dilihat, Sanada tumbuh menjadi sosok sederhana namun tetap bijaksana dan percaya diri sesuai dengan arti namanya. Oh tidak kah kau tahu Hinata, anakmu adalah jelmaan malaikat luar biasa yang hadir dikehidupanmu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC :p muehehehe segitu dulu ya minna *-*

Review please._. karena review kalian sungguh membuat saya bersemangat melanjutkan fict ini *-*

Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian tapi saya selalu membaca dengan senang hati minna *-* kritik dan saran kalian yang membangun akan saya terima dengan senang hati:3

dan kalau kalian ingin kita berkomunikasi lewat PM pun akan saya balas dengan senang hati:3

Terimakasih semuanya, salam hangat.

Hyuug Jishin *-*


	4. Chapter 4: Reason

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Chara tambahan: Uchiha Sanada & Uchiha Sarada, Yamanaka Inojin, Yamanaka Ino, Sai, Naruto, Boruto, dan OC yang akan muncul jika dibutuhkan *plak***

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji milik saya xD xP**

 **Gaje, abal, aneh, ide pasaran, alur gajelas, typo berhamburan dimana-mana, OOC akut, diksi aneh, EYD tak sesuai, dan segala kekurangan lain yang ada difanfict ini._.v**

 **Dan lagi-lagi saya tidak pernah bosan berkata bahwa saya adalah SHL, jadi yang tidak suka pair diatas boleh menjauh._. Salam damai *-*v**

 **Chapter ini lebih panjang, ide saya mengalir begitu saja karena review kalian yang membuat saya menjadi semangat yeaaay ^o^b**

 **dan Minna, kenapa ya ada banyak sekali yg ngebash SasuSaku disini? T_T apakah kalian terbawa emosi atau bagaimana?._. tapi terimakasihy untuk review kalian semua, saya sangat menghargai apresiasi kalian *bungkuk-bungkuk* baiklah segini dulu, nanti ada AN lagi dibawah xP**

 **Happy reading minna :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Reason**

 _Haruno Sakura, ah tidak lagi. Yang benar sekarang adalah Uchiha Sakura. Wanita cantik yang kini menyandang marga Uchiha itu kini tengah terbaring lemah disalah satu bangsal Rumah Sakit untuk menjalankan proses Induksi. Kandungannya yang sudah memasuki usia sembilan bulanlah yang membuatnya berada disana sekarang._

 _Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, Sakura merasa perutnya sangat mulas. Segera saja, Sasuke membawa istrinya itu ke Rumah Sakit terdekat dari mansion Uchiha. Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang, duduk tenang dihadapan Dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha yang kebetulan bekerja diRumah Sakit tersebut yang sekaligus menjadi Dokter pribadi Sakura selama wanita itu mengandung._

" _Ehm," Dokter Tsunade yang masih tampak cantik meski usianya sudah mencapai setengah abad itu berdehem keras agar mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, dan berhasil. Terbukti dengan mengarahnya tatapan datar Sasuke kepadanya._

 _Sasuke menghela nafas pendek sebelum menyahut deheman Dokter cantik dihadapannya. "Hn." Sahutnya kemudian. Wajah dan suaranya masih sama, datar tanpa ekspresi berarti._

" _Istrimu sebentar lagi akan melahirkan anakmu, Sasuke. Dan kurasa kau tahu kemungkinan yang selanjutnya akan terjadi." Dokter Tsunade menatap Sasuke tajam seakan memperingatkan sesuatu kepada pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu._

" _Aku tahu, tapi—" Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa bayi itu benar-benar akan lahir sekarang? Maksudku…. Hhh.. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengan Ino dan Hinata." Gumam Sasuke pelan, pria tampan itu memijit batang hidungnya. Mencoba mengatur nafas senormal mungkin. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Semua ini begitu berat dan menyesakkan._

" _Sudah waktunya, Sasuke. Maafkan aku, tapi kita harus segera melakukan operasi. Sakura pun sudah setuju dengan ini." Sasuke terdiam cukup lama seraya berpikir keras. Sungguh, untuk saat ini, pria itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana._

" _Tenanglah, Sasuke. Sakura sudah punya cara lain untuk menghubungi sahabatnya. Dia sudah merencanakan semua ini sebaik mungkin. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah percaya kepadanya." Lanjut Tsunade kemudian._

" _Kenapa ini rumit sekali? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan menghadapi situasi sulit seperti ini." Kata Sasuke lirih sambil mendesah frustasi. Dihadapkan dengan pilihan sulit lagi dan lagi sungguh membuatnya lelah. Ia mengacak surai ravennya secara kasar, hatinya berdenyut ngilu. Semua ini terlalu berat untuk ia tanggung seorang diri._

" _Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke. Tapi inilah keputusan yang diambil Sakura. Keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kau sekalipun tak akan bisa menghentikannya." Tsunade kembali berdehem sembari menyodorkan sebuah map dengan secarik kertas didalamnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima kertas itu dan kembali menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Kemudian ia menandatangani kertas itu tanpa membaca rentetan kalimat yang terdapat didalamnya. Ia sudah tahu, apa isi kertas tersebut. Hanya butuh tanda tangannya dan Sakura dan semuanya selesai. Sebuah surat ijin persetujuabn. Setelag menandatangani kertas tersebut, Sasuke berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, tanpa pamit kepada Dokter Tsunade._

" _Sasuke.." Panggil Dokter Tsunade sebelum Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh, menunggu kelanjutan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh dokter cantik itu._

" _Hn."_

" _Kumohon jangan membenci Sakura. Aku tahu dia sangat egois kepada kalian, tapi percayalah Sasuke.. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain ini.. Bahkan pilihan ini pun memberatkannya,"_

"… _."_

" _Sayangi dan lindungilah anak kalian, Sasuke. Biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah darah dagingmu."_

" _Aku tahu." Pembicaraan itu terhenti dengan berlalunya Sasuke dari ruangan itu. Ia benar-benar keluar sekarang. Menemui Sakura yang akan menjalani operasi. Keadaan Sakura saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melahirkan secara normal, maka dari itu operasilah jalan satu-satunya yang bisa diambil._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Operasi selesai tiga jam yang lalu. Meskipun ada sedikit kendala, tapi Dokter Tsunade dan para suster yang menangani operasi berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura dan bayinya. Sakura sempat pendarahan hebat, beruntung wanita itu masih selamat._

 _Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sakura yang sudah sadar –meski masih sangat lemah- kini tengah duduk bersandar sambil menggendong bayi mungil berjenis kelamin perempuan. Sakura tengah memberikan ASI pertamanya kepada bayi perempuan mungilnya. Bayi mungil itu lahir dengan rupa yang sangat cantik. Mata dan rambutnya berwarna hitam, kulitnya putih bersih, hidung mancung yang terlihat mungil, bibir berwarna merah alami yang tipis, serta jidat lebar seperti Ibunya. Sakura terkekeh pelan bila mengingat fakta terakhir._

 _Andai Ino ada disini, sudah pasti dia akan meledek putriku habis-habisan karena jidatnya yang sama sepertiku… Hinata, Ino, dimana kalian? Aku sangat merindukan kalian… Maafkan aku…_

" _Sasuke-kun.." Panggil Sakura lirih, ia sudah tidak punya muka lagi dihadapan Sasuke. Sedikit banyak ia tahu, bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu masalah besar yang membuat Sasuke menderita. Sakura tahu dirinya sangat egois, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain._

" _Hn." Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya menyahut sambil menatap Sakura dan anaknya, anak mereka berdua._

" _Bi-bisakah kau memberikan anak kita nama? Aku ingin kau yang memberikannya nama." Pinta Sakura masih dengan nada lirih, tenaganya terkuras habis setelah melahirkan bayinya. Ditambah rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke membuatnya merasa takut dan malu untuk sekedar membuka suara kepada pria dihadapannya itu._

 _Sasuke terdiam sebentar seraya berpikir, kemudian tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura. "Sarada. Aku ingin memberikannya nama Sarada, Uchiha Sarada." Katanya kemudian. Sasuke melirik bayi mungil yang sedang menyusu kepada Ibunya itu, kemudian mengelus pipi lembut bayi itu dengan sayang. Secara perlahan, seakan takut jika bayi mungil itu akan hancur jika Sasuke terlalu keras mengelus pipinya._

 _Sakura tersenyum lembut, matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Matanya berkaca-kaca sejak pertama melihat rupa bayi mungil itu. "Sarada. Nama yang indah.."_

" _Hn. Nama itu kuambil dari salah satu dewi Hindu, Saraswati. Dewi pengetahuan, kesenian, kebijaksanaan dan insipirasi."_

" _A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Sudah memberikan nama dan arti yang indah untuk putri kita." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyum haru, ia sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan sudah tidak perduli lagi keadaannya yang masih sangat lemah pasca melahirkan. Meskipun Sasuke membencinya, tapi setidaknya Sasuke tidak membenci buah hati mereka. Bayi mungil nan cantik itu tak berdosa, Sakura lah yang paling berdosa disini._

" _Kurasa Sarada sudah tidur. Biar aku letakkan dia diboxnya, agar kau bisa beristirahat." Sakura mengangguk kemudian mencium keseluruhan wajah bayi mungilnya itu lama. Sasuke mengambil alih Sarad setelah memastikan Sakura puas menciumi buah hatinya itu, ia memindahkan Sarada kedalam box bayi yang ada disamping ranjang Sakura setelah ikut mencium pipi mungil bayinya itu._

" _Istirahatlah, Sakura. Kau masih lemah.." Perintah Sasuke sembari membantu Sakura berbaring diranjangnya._

" _Sebentar lagi, Sasuke-kun. Setelah ini aku akan_ _ **benar-benar beristirahat**_ _," Pinta sakura dengan lirih, tenaganya sudah benar-benar habis sekarang. Nafasnya terasa putus-putus. Dadanya sesak. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, Sakura ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke. Ia meraih lengan Sasuke dengan tangannya, kemudian menggenggam lengan besar itu dengan ringkih._

" _S-sasuke-kun.." Sasuke tak menyahut ataupun menyela, lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Ia sangat tahu kemungkinan buruk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

" _Terimakasih.." Meski diucapkan dengan lirih, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar ungkapan Sakura itu. Ruangan yang senyam membuatnya mendengar dengan baik suara alat pendeteksi jantung, helaan nafas lemah dari Sakura, dan suara pelan wanita itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan ketulusan yang Sakura ucapkan barusan untuknya._

 _Terimakasih sudah membantuku mewujudkan keinginan terakhirku. Terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku menjadi istrimu. Terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku mengandung dan melahirkan keturunanmu. Terimakasih sudah menjadikanku wanita yang paling bahagia karena menjadi istri dan Ibu dari anakmu. Terimakasih sudah menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke-kun…_

 _Lanjutnya dalam hati. Sakura tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk mengungkapkannya. Nafasnya semakin terasa sesak dan berat. "Dan maaf.." Selanjutnya pun hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan._

 _Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Maaf membuatmu menderita. Maaf karena membuatmu harus menanggung beban berat karenaku. Maaf membuatmu kehilangan Hinata dan….. Maaf karena memisahkanmu dengan Hinata dan anakmu, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku untuk segalanya, maafkan segala kesalahanku kepadamu…_

 _Lanjutnya lagi-lagi dalam hati. Sakura kemudian tersenyum tulus kepada Sasuke. Pria yang sangat baik, yang selama setahun ini menjadi suaminya. Pria yang mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri untuk Sakura. Pria yang membantu dan menemaninya melewati masa-masa sulit._

" _Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan lagi? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Pinta Sakura penuh harap, Sasuke hanya mengangguk gamang menyanggupi. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar membuka suara. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. Ditambah telinganya dapat menangkap dengan jelas ungkapan penuh makna yang Sakura ucapkan kepadanya._

" _K-ku-mohon.. Hhh sa-sayangi dan lindungilah Sarada se-sepenuh hatimu. Hhh.. Di-dia tidak bersa..lah.. Hhh.. Hahh.." Pinta Sakura dengan nafas terputus-putus, kesadarannya mulai menghilang, tapi semua ini belum selesai. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesadarannya sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya._

" _A-aku lah yang bersalah… Khh, atas semua ini.. Ka-kau pantas membenciku.. Da-dan.." Genggaman tangan Sakura semakin melemah, tangannya pun terasa semakin dingin. Matanya mulai tertutup._

" _Be-berikanlah ko-kotak diatas nakas itu… Huhh.. Hhh.. Ya-yang berwarna me-merah u-untuk Sarada ketika.. Hhh.. Hh.. Dia sudah bisa membaca.. La-lalu… Hhh.. Ya-yang berwarna ungu untuk Hi-hinata dan I-ino.." Lanjutnya sembari melirik dua kotak berbeda warna diatas nakas._

" _Be-berbahagialah, S-sasuke-kun. Te-temukanlah Hinata da-dan a-anak pertamamu. A-arigatou.." Sakura menutup matanya dengan senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya. Genggaman tangannya dilengan Sasuke pun terlepas. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar bunyi nyaring dari alat pendeteksi jantung._

 _TIIIIIIT…TIIIIIIIIT…..TIIIIIIT.._

 _Dan bersamaan dengan bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung yang memekik keras, suara tangisan bayipun terdengar. Sarada kecil terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tangisan keras. Seakan tahu keadaan buruk yang tengah menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam membeku, gamang. Tanpa diminta dan tanpa bisa dicegah, air matanya mengalir begitu saja dengan sendirinya. Secepat kilat ia meraih Sarada, menggendongnya seakan menenangkan bayi mungil itu. Memeluknya erat seakan takut dunia luar akan memberikan kesedihan yang lebih mendalam kepada putrinya itu._

 _Inilah kemungkinan terburuknya. Sakura meninggalkannya. Meninggalan putrinya. Meninggalkan sahabat-sahabat serta orang yang dicintainya. Meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya. Dan hanya satu alasannya._

 _Kanker rahim._

 _Ya, penyakit sialan itu yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini. Karena penyakit itu pula lah, kesalah pahaman besar terjadi. Kesalah pahaman yang membuat hubungan Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino memburuk._

 _Sasuke teringat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Ino beberapa bulan lalu ditoko perlengkapan bayi. Pertemuan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak selama beberapa hari. Pertemuan yang membuat keadaan Sakura semakin memburuk. Pertemuan yang membuat Sasuke mengetahui satu fakta penting, bahwa Hinata mengandung anaknya._

 _Semua yang dikatakan Ino dalam pertemuan mereka yang terakhir itu salah. Benar-benar salah. Mungkin memang benar jika Sasuke dan Sakura adalah orang yang jahat kepada Hinata. Tapi semua itu memiliki alasan, alasan yang tidak pernah sasuke beritahu kepada siapapun. Kecuali Dokter Tsunade yang mengetahui segala fakta tentang dirinya dan Sakura. Ya, penyakit sialan itulah yang lagi-lagi menjadi alasannya._

 _Jika Ino bilang bahwa sasuke brengsek, Sasuke tak akan menyangkal. Tapi ada dua hal yang tidak Ino ketahui tentangnya. Yaitu cintanya yang besar kepada Hinata dan berakhirnya hubungan Sasuke dan sakura jauh sebelum perjodohan itu berlangsung._

 _Awalnya memang Sasuke merasa asing dengan rumah tangga dan kehadiran Hinata disisinya. Tapi melihat senyum Hinata, melihat kegigihan wanita itu dalam menghadapinya, dan merasakan perhatian tulus perempuan itu, membuatnya tersadar dan perlahan mulai menerima perempuan itu sebagai teman hidupnya. Sampai hari dimana Sasuke akan memulai kehidupan barunya yang lebih baik dengan Hinata, Sasuke mendapatkan berita mengejutkan dari Sakura. Berita yang bahkan tidak pernah ia duga. Tentang penyakit yang diderita wanita itu._

 _Malam itu, Sakura mendatangi Sasuke dengan berurai air mat. Memberitahukan perihal keadaannya kepada Sasuke. Sakura tahu betul ia akan menyakiti Sasuke dan Hinata jika melakukan ini, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan. Lagipula, Sasuke adalah mantan kekasihnya. Orang yang pernah mencintai dan dicintai Sakura. Maka dengan penuh permohonan, Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menikahinya dan memberikannya seorang anak._

 _Tentu saja Sasuke menolak, alasan utamanya tentu adalah Hinata sebagai istrinya. Tapi melihat kesedihan dan keadaan Sakura yang benar-benar buruk saat itu membuat Sasuke tidak tega. Biat bagaimanapun, Sakura pernah mendiami hatinya. Menjadi perempuan yang ia cintai. Dan disinilah awal mula kesalah pahaman itu terjadi._

 _Sasuke yang sering membawa serta Sakura ke apartemennya tentu saja membuat Hinata bersedih. Tapi keadaan Sakura yang tidak memungkinkan untuk tinggal sendirian pun menjadi alasan kuat mengapa ia melakukan ini. Sasuke tentu ingin memberitahukan semua kenyataan pada Hinata, tapi Sakura memohon agar Sasuke tidak melakukannya. Sakura tidak ingin Hinata dan Ino bersedih karenanya. Ia tak ingin kedua sahabatnya itu menangisi kepergiannya nanti. Maka dengan berat hati, Sasuke pun menyembunyikan fakta sebenarnya kepada istrinya saat itu. Membuat Ino geram dengan perbuatan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menurutnya sengaja membuat Hinata bersedih._

 _Jika Ino bilang bahwa Sasuke selalu dalam keadaan mabuk ketika pulang ke apartemennya dan melakukan 'itu' dengan tidak sadar kepada Hinata, itu sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan besar. Sasuke memang sering meminum segelas alkohol dikantor, tapi itu bukan karena ia tidak menginginkan Hinata. Ia hanya lelah memikirkan beban berat yang sedang ia tanggung. Segelas tentu tidak akan membuatnya mabuk. Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya ketika bercinta dengan Hinata. Sasuke menimati setiap detik kebersamaannya dengan wanita itu. Hanya saja ia sering berbuat kasar ketika menatap wajah ayu istirnya, karena mengingat semua perbuatan jahatnya kepada sang istri._

 _Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sampai suatu hari, Sasuke merasa hari itu adalah hari teburuknya, Hinata menggugat cerai kepadanya. Sasuke tentu frustasi tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain, ia akan semakin menyakiti Hinata jika melakukan ini. Hinata bisa menunggunya, tetapi Sakura tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sasuke menandatangani surat cerai yang diajukan Hinata. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, ia menikahi Sakura demi mewujdukan mimpi wanita itu._

 _Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu kalau Hinata akan hadir dihari pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak punya muka lagi dihadapan wanita itu. Tak pernah ia sangka sedikitpun, bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu Hinata. Setelah itu, Hinata tak terlihat dimanapun, termasuk Yamanaka Ino dan suaminya Sai yang ikut menghilang._

 _Sasuke semakin frustasi ketika menjelang kelahiran anaknya dengan Sakura, ia belum menemukan kedua sahabat istrinya itu. Ia ingin kedua wanita cantik itu mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya yang terjadi. Ia ingin kedua sahabat istrinya itu memaafkan kesalahan Sakura. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Ia memang bertemu Ino ditoko perlengkapan bayi waktu itu, tapi pertemuan itu menjadi pertemuan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Pertemuan yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin rumit._

 _Dokter Tsunade yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik pintu masuk ruang rawat Sakura hanya bisa membeku sembari menangis tertahan. Beberapa bulan mengenal Sakura, membuatnya mengerti keadaan pasien khususnya itu. Sakura mungkin jahat, tapi Sakura juga sangat menderita. Sakura menanggung beban berat yang tak pernah disangka siapapun yang mengetahui kepribadian perempuan itu yang cenderung ceria. Dokter Tsunade memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, sungguh semua ini benar-benar rumit untuk dihadapi mereka semuanya. Usia mereka masih sangat muda untuk menerima ini semua._

* * *

.

.

.

"…Me.. Temeeeee!" Panggil Naruto agak kencang, namun Sasuke masih bergeming. Kejadian masa lalu yang buruk itu kembali mengganggu pria tampan itu. Masa lalu yang sukses membuatnya menjadi sosok yang paling menyedihkan didunia.

" _TEMEEEEEE_. OI, _TEMEEEEEEE_." Naruto berteriak keras dikuping Sasuke, ia sudah lelah diabaikan oleh sahabat karibnya itu. Sasuke membuka matanya dengan geram, matanya memicing kepada dua sosok kuning yang nampak serupa dihadapannya itu. Ya, itu Naruto, sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan –sok- polos menjijikannya. Disampingnya ada kopian Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan sikuning Boruto yang tengah asik bermain game digadgetnya.

"Kau mau membuatku tuli, hah?" Desis Sasuke sinis sembari terus melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Kau itu memang tuli, _Teme_. Aku sudah memanggilmu puluhan kali, tapi kau sama sekali tak bergeming." Gerutu Naruto sambil membalas tatapan Sasuke itu, ia heran dengan sahabat _pervert_ nya itu. _Apasih_ yang membuat Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan berisik dari Naruto?

"Aku lelah, _Dobe_. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti keadaanku? Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan dikantorku, hah?" Masih dengan nada ketus, Sasuke menimpali ucapan Naruto.

"Kau itu tidak tahu waktu, _Teme_. Pantas saja jika kau lelah. Lihatlah, sekarang ini sudah jam lima sore dan kau masih berdiam diri dikantor seperti ini." Cibir Naruto. "…Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu keluar. Sudah lama kita tidak berjalan bersama. Aku 'kan baru pulang dari New York, memangnya kau tidak merindukanku, _Teme_?"

"Cih. Dalam mimpimu saja, _Dobe_."

"Ck, dasar kau ini, menyebalkan! Ayolah Sasuke, keluar bersama kami. Aku traktir _deh_ ," Bujuk Naruto dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya.

"Kau pikir aku semiskin itu hah sampai harus kau trakir?"

"Kau hanya gengsi, Sasuke. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, ayo pergi." Naruto memaksa sembari menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas. Ia sudah sangat merindukan sahabat kentalnya itu. Naruto yang pindah ke New York setelah menikah dengan Shion tentu saja tidak bisa sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sasuke, meskipun sesekali ia berkunjung ke Jepang.

Dengan terpaksa, dan dengan berat hati, Sasuke menerima ajakan sahabat kuningnya itu. Toh tawaran Naruto tidaklah buruk. Meskipun moodnya sedang tidak baik, mungkin dengan bersantai bersama Naruto bisa membuatnya menjadi rileks kembali.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sanada menuruni tangga dari kamarnya yang terletak dilantai atas untuk menemui Hinata yang berada dilantai bawah. Pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini terlihat santai, namun terlihat pas untuk dikenakan bocah laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun itu. Hanya kaos biru lengan pendek dengan celana bahan pendek selutut berwarna putih (pakaian Sasuke kecil tanpa lambang kipas ya._.). Dan saat sampai dihadapan sang _Mommy_ yang sedang menerima tamu itu, Sanada memicingkan matanya menatap sosok berambut merah, dengan tatto 'Ai" didahi kirinya yang tengah duduk tenang didepan Hinata.

 _Siapa om-om berambut merah itu? Jangan bilang dia akan merebut Mommy dariku. Tak kan kubiarkan!_

Hinata yang menyadari kehadiran putranya itu menoleh seraya tersenyum manis pada Sanada. Hinata menghampiri Sanada, kemudian mengelus pelan puncak kepala putra kesayangannya itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Sanada-kun?" Tanya Hinata lembut. Sanada memicing menatap sang _Mommy_ yang terlihat bahagia itu. Hanya sesaat, karena setelahnya padangan bocah laki-laki itu kembali datar.

"Mengantarkan mumi manja untuk membeli peralatan lukis baru." Sahutnya datar, kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan kepada sosok berambut merah yang kini juga tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh begitu, yasudah. Hati-hati dijalan, Sanada-kun. Jaga adikmu, ya!"

"Hn." Sanada berlalu setelah membungkuk hormat kepada sang Ibu dan _om-om berambut merah_ itu.

" _Mom,_ ketika aku pulang nanti, pastikan kau ada dirumah. Dan—" Sebelum mencapai pintu, Sanada bergumam pelan dengan nada memperingatkan sang _Mommy_ dengan tegas. ".. _ **Aku tidak membuka lowongan untuk seorang Ayah tiri**_." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada yang benar-benar penuh kesungguhan, setelah berkata seperti itu, Sanada keluar dari rumahnya meninggalkan sang Ibu dengan _om-om berambut merah_ itu.

Hinata meringis pelan mendengar nada tak terbantahkan dari putra kesayangannya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendapati ke _posesifan_ anaknya itu.

"Benar-benar seorang Uchiha." Gumam Gaara takjub. Gaara adalah tamu Hinata hari ini, ia berkunjung ke kediaman Hinata untuk memesan kue ulang tahun beserta _dessert-dessert_ yang akan Hinata hidangkan dipesta ulang tahun anaknya yang ke sepuluh tahun.

"Errr.. Gomenne, Gaara-kun. Sanada-kun memang seperti itu," Hinata tersenyum kikuk pada teman SMAnya itu yang kebetulan meminta bantuannya. Hei tolong jangan salah paham seperti Sanada, Gaara sudah punya anak dan istri. Tak mungkin kan kalau pria itu adalah teman kencan Hinata? Sanada saja yang berlebihan.

"Tak apa, aku maklum. Benar-benar anak seorang Uchiha Sasuke,"

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudahnya ia menyetujui ide gila sahabat kuningnya itu. kalau yang dimaksud dengan _jalan-jalan bersama_ yang Naruto ucapkan tadi adalah jalan-jalan kesebuah supermarket seperti ini, Sasuke akan menolak dengan tegas. Naruto benar-benar…. Errrr.

"Oi, _Dobe_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seru sebuah suara dari kejauhan, membuat ketiga orang itu menengok kearah suara itu berasal. Sasuke membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat sosok anak laki-laki dengan pakaian santainya menghampiri mereka. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah sapaan anak laki-laki itu. Ya, panggilan 'Dobe' yang entah dimaksudkan untuk siapa itulah yang membuat Sasuke heran. Seingatnya, hanya ia yang memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan itu.

"Ah, ternyata ada _Uncle_ Naru dan _Uncle_ Sasuke juga, selamat sore." Sanada membungkuk hormat kepada dua orang dewasa itu. Sasuke mengangguk singkat sedangkan Naruto hanya memamerkan cengiran khasnya,.

 _Kalau bukan Naruto yang bocah ini panggil dengan sebutan dobe, lalu siapa?_

"Kau disini juga, _Teme._ Aku sedang berbelanja tentu saja, kau sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya Boruto heran, Sanada adalah anak yang tidak menyukai keramaian, mana mungkin ia mau dengan mudahnya ketempat ramai seperti ini. "Sedang berkencan, eh?" Goda Boruto kemudian. "Mana-mana, perkenalkan gadis yang bisa membuat manusia es sepertimu jatuh cinta, kepadaku Teme. Perkenalkanlah gadismu itu pada sahabatmu ini," Ucap Boruto asal, Sanada memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan sahabat _Dobe_ nya itu.

 _Teme? Apa maksud kedua anak ini?_

"Aku tidak sedang berkencan, _Dobe_! Aku sedang mengantar si mumi membeli peralatan lukis baru," Sahut Sanada kesal sembari menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya kemari, sedangkan Boruto hanya membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, dimana si mayat hidup itu?"

"Aku disini, _Baka_! Dan aku bukan mayat hidup, kuning!" Inojin muncul dihadapan Boruto sembari membawa troli berisi belanjaan yang sudah ia beli. Ia mendengus kesal karena lagi-lagi dipanggil mayat hidup oleh sikuning itu.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja. Makanya kau ini berjemur dong, lihat kulitmu itu. Benar-benar seperti mayat hidup."

" _Urusai, Baka_! Urusi saja rambut kuningmu yang menyilaukan itu!"

"Hei, rambutmu juga kuning! Sadarlah mumi!"

Seakan tidak memperdulikan dua orang dewasa yang berada disekitar mereka, Inojin dan Boruto terus saja memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sanada menatap keduanya datar, ia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Ck, kalian selalu seperti itu. Sudahlah mumi, ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah, kau sudah selesai 'kan?"

"Aku bukan mumi, pantat ayam! Ck, kalian memang menyebalkan!" Decak Inojin kesal

 _Hei, pantat ayam itu panggilanku dulu._ Meski enggan mengakui, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dulu sewaktu dirinya sekolah, Sasuke sudah akrab dengan panggilan itu karena potongan rambutnya. Sementara Naruto yang beridir disamping Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah kebingungan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku duluan, _Dobe_. Permisi, _Uncle_. Kami berdua pamit dulu," Sanada berpamitan sembari membungkuk singkat kepada dua orang dewasa yang ada disana, ia menarik paksa lengan Inojin yang kelihatan enggan meninggalkan tempat itu karena masih ingin berdebat dengan si _Baka Dobe_ , Boruto.

" _Teme, Dobe, pantat ayam, mumi, kuning_. Apa maksudnya?" Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar sepeninggal dua bocah laki-laki itu. Ia memiji keningnya pelan mendengar percakapan singkat ketiga bocah laki-laki itu tadi.

"Keh, kau belum tahu ya, _Teme_? Boruto memanggil Sanada dengan panggilan _Teme_ , sama seperti aku memanggilmu. Dan Sanada membalas Boruto dengan memanggilnya _Dobe_ sama seperti panggilanmu padaku. Dan soal _mumi_ itu, itu adalah panggilan Inojin yang diberikan Boruto dan Sanada karena kulit Inojin yang berwarna putih pucat seperti mayat hidup," Jelas Naruto, sedangkan Boruto yang disampingnya mengangguk sembari menyengir bangga akan penjelasan Ayahnya itu.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Sasuke heran, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia memang mengenal Sanada, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu kalo Naruto lebih mengenal kedua bocah tadi.

"Tentu saja, _Teme_. Mereka tetanggaku sewaktu aku diNew York. Ah tidak, sebenarnya yang tetanggaku hanya Sanada. Inojin hanya sering berkunjung kesana dan bermain bersama Boruto,"

"Pantas saja, seingatku aku belum mengenalkan Sanada padamu. Tapi ia sudah langsung mengenalmu,"

"Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, _Teme_. Darimana kau mengenal Sanada?"

"Dia adalah _senpai_ Sarada disekolah barunya, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya waktu itu." Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Aku seperti mengenal mereka, _Dobe_."

"Tentu saja, kau pasti tidak asing dengan mereka. Inojin adalah anak dari Yamanaka Ino dan Sai. Lihatlah warna rambut dan warna matanya yang sama persis dengan Ibunya. Hanya saja kulit dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya,"

"Ya-Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ya, _Teme_. Dan apa kau ingin tahu siapa orang tua Sanada?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah serius, Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Ia memang sedang mencari informasi ini.

"Dia adalah kakak inojin. Bukan kakak kandung memang. Hanya saja, ia sudah menganggap Inojin sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Dan dia adalah anak dari-"

BRUKKK

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara benturan benda keras terdengar. Refleks ketiga lelaki itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata Sasuke kembali membulat saat melihat bocah lelaki yang ia kenal. Sanada duduk bersimpuh diantara rak-rak makanan sambil memegangi keningnya yang tampak berdarah. Dihadapan Sanada, sang pramuniaga yang membawa troli dengan berisi tumpukan karton tampak _shock_ melihat salah satu pelanggan supermarketnya tertabrak troli yang ia bawa.

Dengan refleks, Sasuke menghampiri Sanada dan langsung berjongkok dihadapan boocah lelaki itu. " _Daijoubu ka_?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Sedangkan Sanada hanya mengangguk sambil meringis kecil. Pelipisnya terasa perih. Sasuke meraih tangan Sanada yang berada dipelipisnya, mencoba melihat luka yang dialami bocah itu.

"Astaga, kau terluka. Pelipismu berdarah," Seru Sasuke panik, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya disaku celananya. Kemudian membersihkan tetesan darah dipelipis bocah itu. Sanada meringis kecil merasakan sapuan lembut didaerah lukanya. "Hissst,"

"Kau!" Sasuke memicing menatap sang pramuniaga yang masih nampak shock. "Kau buta, hah? Kau tidak lihat ada orang didepanmu?" Bentaknya kasar, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya semarah ini.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak sengaja," Cicit sang pramuniaga pelan, ia merasa takut akan tatapan mata Sasuke yang menajam. "Ketidak sengajaanmu membuat orang lain terluka, bodoh!" Tukas sasuke semakin sinis.

"Astaga, Sanada- _nii_. Kau mimisan!" Pekik Inojin histeris saat melihat tetesan darah mengalir dari lubang hidung Sanada. Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada bocah laki-laki dihadapannya. Pandangannya kembali menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kepalaku pusing, hidungku sakit," Rintih bocah lelaki itu lemah. Sasuke menyandarkan kepala bocah itu didada bidangnya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil botol air mineral didalam tas kerjanyanya yang memang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Setelah membershikan darah dipelipis Sanada, Sasuke beralih untuk membersihkan darah dihidung bocah itu, masih dengan menggunakan sarung tangannya.

"Minum ini," Perintahnya kemudian ketika pendarahan dihidung Sanada sudah mulai berhenti, Sanada menurut. Meminum air mineral yang disodorkan Sasuke. Kepalanya masih pusing, ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke. Menghirup aroma musk bercampur pinus yang menguar dari tubuh pria dewasa dihadapannya itu. Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak keberatan.

"Go-gomen, Tuan Muda. Sa-saya ceroboh," seru pramuniaga itu sembari menunduk, Sanada mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum tipis. " _Daijoubu_. Kembalilah bekerja, Paman." Sang Pramuniaga mengangguk singkat lalu membungkuk sopan. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia kembali meminta maaf kepada Sanada yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala lemah.

" _Nii-san_ ," Panggil Inojin lirih, ia sangat takut melihat keadaan Sanada saat ini. "Daijoubu, Inojin. Aku hanya sedikit pusing,"

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Sasuke, Sanada mengangguk pelan. Ini hanya luka kecil. "Kau bayarlah belanjaanmu. Aku dan Sanada akan menunggu diluar, biar aku yang mengantar kalian."

"Tidak usah, _Uncle_. Aku dan Inojin diantar supir kemari," Tolak Sanada halus. Ia masih terus menghirup aroma yang membuatnya nyaman. Sebentar saja, bolehkah Sanada meminta waktu berhenti sekarang?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bayar belanjaanmu, dan aku akan membawa Sanada keparkiran. Kami menunggumu disana," Inojin mengangguk dan langsung melesat menuju kasir. Ia sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya itu. sedangkan Sasuke membantu Sanada berdiri, melingkarkan kedua lengan bocah itu diperutnya, dan memapahnya berjalan menuju parkiran.

 _Papa, arigatou…_

Sementara itu, disudut lain. Naruto nampak menampilkan senyum simpulnya sembari menahan haru, melihat kekhawatiran diwajah sahabatnya kepada Sanada merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

 _Sasuke, sampai kapanpun, ikatan batin antara Ayah dan anak diantara kalian memang tidak akan pernah terputus.. Ikatan itu sangat kuat dan aku bisa merasakannya.._

* * *

.

.

.

Inojin memapah Sanada sampai masuk kedalam rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Hinata yang menatap Sanada khawatir. Mata _aquamarine_ milik Inojin nampak berkaca-kaca, ia sungguh merasa bersalah atas insiden ini.

" _Kami-sama_. Sanada-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata dengan panik, ia membantu Inojin memapah Sanada.

"Daijoubu, Mom. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya tidak sengaja tertabrak pramuniaga yang membawa troli dengan tumpukkan karton. Kepala dan hidungku terbentur rak makanan disupermarket tadi,"

" _Gomen, Mommy_. Ini salahku yang mengajak _Nii-san_ pergi menemaniku. Maafkan aku,"

"Bukan salahmu, Inojin. Aku sungguh tak apa. Tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu," Sanada mengacak surai pirang Inojin dengan sayang guna menenangkan adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Hiks..hiks.." Mungkin memang benar, Inojin adalah anak yang manja. Tapi ia sungguh khawatir saat ini sampai-sampai menangis melihat keadaan Sanada- _Nii-san_ nya.

"Sudah _sayang_ , jangan menangis. _Nii-san_ mu kan sudah bilang kalau ia tak apa, biarkan Sanada- _nii_ beristirahat dikamarnya, ya." Bujuk Hinata lembut, ia menyayangi Inojin sama seperti ia menyayangi Sanada. Maka dari itu, ia tak ingin Inojin menangis dan kepikiran karena masalah ini. Inojin mengangguk dan membiarkan Sanada melangkahkan kakinya kelantai dua, kekamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Kau ingin meminum sesuatu, _sayang_?" Tanya Hinata lembut, Inojin menggeleng kemudian memeluk perut Hinata manja. Menumpahkan tangis kekhawatirannya diperut _Mommyn_ ya itu. "Tidak apa, _sayang_. Jangan bersedih lagi, ya. _Nii-san_ mu baik-baik saja, kok." Kata Hinata penuh perhatian.

"Aku mau langsung pulang saja, _Mom. Kaa-san_ sudah menelponku sedari tadi," Kata Inojin seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Biar _Mommy_ antar sampai kedepan,"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sanada POV**

Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa dekat dengan _Papa_ ku. Aku bisa melihat kekhawatiran dikedua mata onyxnya. Aku bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuhnya. Aku bisa merasakan perhatiannya padaku. Sebut aku berlebihan, tapi aku tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Jika ada yang bertanya, apakah aku membenci Uchiha Sasuke? Jawabannya adalah tidak-sama-sekali. Aku tidak pernah membencinya. Aku menyayanginya. Aku mengaguminya. Setulus hatiku. Hanya saja, aku merasa kecewa terhadapnya, dan sedikit sungkan ketika menatap wajahnya.

Aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya. Selama belasan tahun hidupku, baru beberapa kali ini aku bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak tahu masalah besar apa yang menimpa kedua orang tuaku sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah ketika aku masih berada didalam kandungan. Tapi Hyuuga Hinata, _Mommy_ ku, wanita terhebat dalam hidupku, mengajariku untuk taar dan hormat kepada Uchiha Sasuke, Ayahku.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. Papa? Ayah? _Tou-san_? _Daddy_? _Father_? Atau apalah terserah, yang pasti hanya dialah Ayahku. Aku mengagumi ketampanannya ketika pertama kali melihatnya didalam foto pernikahan kedua orang tuaku. Bolehkah aku berharap bisa dimiripkan dengannya? Bolehkah aku berharap bisa selalu melihat wajahnya? Menerima segala bentuk perhatian dan kasih sayangnya? Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap.

Aku sangat menyayangi _Mommy_ ku, dan aku selalu melindunginya dari orang-orang yang ingin menyakitinya. Kalau saja _Mommy_ ku bukan Hyuuga Hinata, mungkin sekarang aku akan menjadi sosok pendendam yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghancurkan keluarga baru Ayahku. Beruntunglah aku lahir dari rahim _Mommy_ , wanita hebat yang berjiwa besar. Berhati bagaikan malaikat. _Mommy_ hanya milkku!

Ah ya, aku jadi ingat dengan om-om berambut merah tadi, siapa dia? Semoga bukan teman kencan Mommy. Aku sungguh tidak membuka lowongan untuk menerima Ayah tiri. Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun merebut _Mommy_ ku! _Mommy_ ku hanya milikku, milik Ayahku meskipun itu hanya sebuah masa lalu.

Aku menatap bahagia sapu tangan berwarna biru dongker ditanganku. Bertambah satu lagi barang berharga yang kudapatkan dari kedua orang tuaku. Yang pertama adalah foto pernikahan kedua orang tuaku, yang keuda adalah kalung mas putih dengan liontin bersimbol kipas berwarna putih dan merah, simbol khas Uchiha, dan sapu tangan ini. Sapu tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya aku menjadi anak durhaka karena sedari tadi memanggil namanya terus-terusan. Baiklah, emm maksudku, itu sapu tangan milik _Papa_ ku. Biarlah aku memanggilnya _Papa_ seperti Sarada. Toh biar bagaimanapun, Uchiha Sasuke tetap _Papa_ ku kan? Dan Sarada tetaplah adikku, adik kandungku, adik sedarahku. Meskipun kami lahir dari rahim yang berbeda, tetapi kami memiliki Ayah yang sama.

Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, akan menyayangi Sarada sepenuh hatiku. Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku pada _Papa_ , aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku mungkin senang bisa melihatnya, aku menyayangi dan mengaguminya, tapi aku tetaplah anak kecil biasa yang merasa canggung bila berhadapan dengan sosok Papa yang tidak pernah aku kenali. Sosok _Papa_ yang menurut Bibi Ino telah menyakiti Ibuku. Aku benci fakta itu! Aku benci ketika _Papa_ menyakiti _Mommy_ , tapi aku tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa aku menyayangi _Papa_ , apa aku salah?

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC minna :p

SELESAAAAAAAAI HUHA CHAPTER INI MEMAKAN WAKTU HAMPIR EMPAT JAM! *curcol sembari lap keringet*

Ayo ayo berikan review kalian, lagi*-*

Semua review kalian sudah saya baca tenang saja, dan maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu:3

Berhubung saya newbie, cerita ini absurd. Tapi saya suka sekali menulis FF seperti ini. Jadi mungkin selama beberapa waktu kedepan saya akan meramaikan dunia FFN dengan fict gaje saya dengan semua pair SasuHina :p xixi jangan bosan mampir, minna *-*

Arigatou. Salam hangat,

Hyuuga Jishin


End file.
